Fire Emblem Awakening - Time and Space
by Scout90210
Summary: Time travelers trying to change the past and a hero from another world looking to escape his past. The only thing they have in common is wanting to change their past.
1. Chapter 1 - Jensen

**I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems does. Please buy their games they're pretty good.**

 **Chapter 1 – Jensen**

Two people were seeking to leave their time. So far apart, yet similar in some ways but entirely opposites in others. The first a swordsman with Cerulean hair seeking to escape her time to set things right and stop a future long past. The second one who once stood for justice was just looking to escape, to leave everything behind and begin anew, because he felt his world no longer had anything for him. And yet these two people of different worlds would soon intertwine.

Lucina and her Shepherds had stepped through the portal. They felt as they were slowly drawn forward through the portal, no drawn back. They were heading backwards. Webs of time intertwined around them interconnecting with one another in the passage. Strands connecting with one another forging bonds and new strings before eventually fading away. Looking through she saw other passageways with more strings. Some looked like others while others unfathomably different. She tried to speak but found herself not quite able to put anything into words. Her thirteen companions seemed similar.

The young man however was sitting in a small cave, meditating, focusing on reaching out. His clothes were worn down and a bag was loosely strapped on his shoulders and a short sword at his side. His hair was messy and grown out and he hadn't shaved in a couple of weeks. He reached out into the universe trying to find something beyond it. And suddenly he felt something. A force moving through realities. He focused on it trying to identify it. It was unlike anything he felt before, like a force putting pressure all throughout his body as he continued focusing on it. He had finally found it a way out something to focus on to escape this world. To escape all his pain. To finally start a new, elsewhere. So, as he had done many times before he focused his own energy to try to travel to this energy and in a moment the cave was empty in a small burst of air and bright smoke as the dust of the cave was unsettled.

The Time Traveler's had finally begun to come to grips with their surroundings as they narrowed becoming more solid.

"We must almost be there: to when the Risen first appeared!" Lucina said turning back to her companions.

"We have to stick with Luci otherwise we might not even stand a chance, one person won't be able to make much of a difference." Replied her sister

"Even I must agree that it'd be prudent to stick together. Owain, Cynthia you must make sure you keep your brand hidden. As for you Lucina you should take this to add to your disguise." Gerome stated bluntly passing Lucina a blue mask that she put on her long hair already hidden. Before beginning to pet Minerva who was a little fearful. While Owain and Cynthia gave him an annoyed glare.

"Tactically speaking it will be almost impossible for us to succeed if we are separated. Besides Naga's magic should keep us together, I mean what magic could be stronger than the Divine Dragon's?" replied young tactician standing in the center of the group.

Something, seemed unsettling as the path became abnormally quiet. The wind dying down as they felt themselves slowing down. A distant boom in the distance breaking the silence for a second. But something else drew their attention. Through the strings of time they could see something. A singular string. Shining a bright gold moving outside of all the passageways of time. Moving around and not entering any.

"That light almost looks like it's dancing…" Inigo pointed

The others admired it for a minute as they felt themselves stopping.

"It's moving quite fast." observed Gerome

"YOU IDIOTS IT'S HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS- "shouted Severa at the top of her lungs before a golden light ripped into the passageway creating a shockwave knocking everyone away from the center.

Only Lucina was knocked through the portal to the first appearance of the Risen while everyone else was scattered through time. In the middle of the light a figure appeared slipping out of the spell and into the world.

The man awoke in a stream water cascading over his body his head resting against grass, warm summer air blew against his face as his eyes opened. His head promptly protested with a migraine ripping through his head. He heard metal clashing against metal as he awoke each sound making his headache worse and worse as he pulled himself up before falling again feeling that his entire body ached, but he pulled himself truly up bracing himself against a nearby bridge.

"Get the Civilian out of here he looks injured!" shouted a man with white hair

"What…?" replied the man confused as he looked around seeing purple figures shambling around before being pulled up onto a horse by a woman with red hair.

The man felt himself dropped behind near the man with white hair who was wearing a black and gold cloak. It wasn't until he got up close when he realized that lightning was coming out of his hands. His confusion continued, did everyone have powers here? He noticed a man with blonde hair running away from one of the zombies unarmed.

"Just punch them, their slow as hell!" he shouted at the man running away getting a few dirty looks from the people who had scooped him out of the water.

"It's not like you could fight them. You look like a mess!" the cloaked man snapped almost jokingly.

"Now I can't refuse a challenge." As the battle raged on around them a woman wearing a witch costume showing up with an axe as he said this. And began to step forward in front of the blond man who he noticed was shirtless. Drawing his sword, he got into a defensive position.

The zombie swung its sword at him he began to dodge but his body felt sluggish and weak, not responsive at all. The sword nicked his arm as he put up in a last defense to guard easily ripping through his clothes and flesh before he drove his own sword into the monster's chest and it vanished into purple smoke. He looked down noticing the arm of his dirty clothes were soaked with blood. The adrenaline rush beginning to fade he felt unbelievably weak. He felt that his power was gone as he collapsed onto the ground unconscious. The group of warriors looking at his unconscious body after he killed the final Risen.

"You know the Teach has gotta respect that he kept his-"

"Not now Vaike. Lissa tend to the civilians wounds although with how he moved when he looked like that I doubt he's a civilian. Robin keep an eye on him, we don't want him to lash out when he wakes up he seemed confused." said a man with Blue hair

A soft rocking woke him up some time later and he immediately snapped into a sitting position frantically looking for his sword before he felt the man in the cloak try to hold him down.

"Don't get up you're still weak. Besides we don't want you falling out of the cart." Said the man

"I'm still going to sit. Who are you guys? Where am I?"

"You're with the Shepherds of the Halidom of Ylisse were marching to Regna Ferox. I am their Tactician and my name is Robin. Now who are you?"

"My name is Jensen. It's nice to meet you Robin." Jensen said reaching out his hand to shake his arm felt limp and weak and unable to hold anything as he weakly shook Robin's hand.

"I take it the Shepherds are a military outfit and not sheep herders?"

"You would be correct. Our leader is Chrom, the one with Blue hair he's pretty hard to miss."

"Blue hair?" Jensen eyes lit up with recognition "Mask? Thin? Really ornate and recognizable sword?" he asked remembering a figure he had seen on his way here.

Robin looked somewhat stunned as he poked his head out of the cart.

"Chrom! You should get over here right now!"

Jensen looked confused as Chrom stepped in a completely different figure.

"What do you know about Marth?" Chrom asked sternly

"That I saw him before ending up in that river. And that you're clearly not him."

"So, you don't know him?"

"No."

"Where'd did you see him? Are you from the future too?"

"It's complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Jensen debated telling him the truth. That'd he come here trying to leave his world to start a new beginning. It seems that he got his wish. But why did he feel so weak? He felt some of his power but far less than he should have.

"I'm from another world. I saw a blinding flash of light and then this Marth guy and then I woke up in that stream." Jensen said figuring that a half truth was better.

"So now we've got time travelers and alternate worlds..." Chrom said holding his head "Just thinking about it gives me a headache."

"On another note, you don't seem like a civilian do you have military experience in your world." Robin asked

"I was a member of a resistance in my world, we succeeded in overthrowing a monster that took over the world. I also was a vigilante before that."

"Vigilante?" Chrom asked pressing for more information

"I put on a silly blue costume and beat the shit out of criminals." Jensen replied bluntly "If you really want to see I've got an old mask in my bag."

Robin passed Jensen the bag warily making sure his sword was still far away. Jensen dug around in the bag producing a blue helmet with white designs. It was in a state of disrepair as if it had recently been in a large fight and had not been taken care of since.

"It certainly looks silly." Chrom said cracking up a bit while Robin visibly held back laughter.

"I was fifteen when I made it."

"How old are you anyways?" asked Chrom

"Twenty?"

"You don't know how old you are? Robin, I think we found another amnesiac." Chrom joked

"I lost track during the resistance, I know it lasted about three years and it's been about one since then."

"Robin's an amnesiac?"

"Long story made short. We found him in a field a couple of weeks ago. So, mister Vigilante do you want to join the Shepherds? I'm sure we will encounter Marth again he's trying to stop some apocalyptic future from occurring. He seems like your best bet at getting answers."

"Do I get paid?"

"Yes, but not until you shave, get a haircut and clean yourself off. We're stopping soon so you should get the opportunity. Because no offense man you both look and smell awful."

"Lend me your razor and some scissors and I will get that done. The beard is honestly scratchy. When's food I'm starving?" Jensen said getting up without much difficulty and hopping out of the cart.

"Did he just?" Chrom looked at Robin

"I think he did."

Chrom had given Jensen a tent and a small mirror. He had managed to wash up in a nearby lake to where they had set camp. He began shaving in his tent becoming clean shaven. It had been a while since he had been like this and he trimmed his hair down short and it stuck up and he combed it back. Jensen smelt food coming from the Mess Tent as he walked in. He was still sore, but he could move fine. He still couldn't get over how weak he felt. He could barely feel his energy and he couldn't draw more. Was he cut off? Or was the strain from coming here that bad?

The mess hall was alive and as soon as he entered Chrom raised his mug

"To our newest Shepherd: Jensen!"

Jensen looked flustered and embarrassed as he loaded his plate with food and drink. It had been so long since he had eaten. Normally his power could sustain him but now that he couldn't seem to access it he needed the food. So much seemed different, the air was cleaner than even before his world fell into darkness. He tore into his food like an animal. Robin and Stahl were also tearing into theirs with Vaike struggling to catch up.

"My word, you are all disgusting." A man with light blue hair said clearly unnerved.

"Shut it Virion." The blond man snapped.

"Maybe you should speed up the new guy is beating you already Vaike." The man with brown hair said as Robin and Jensen wolfed down their food.

The food was gone within minutes as the hungry soldiers drained the rations.

"I have to admit Jensen you clean up fairly well." Chrom said

"Yeah I even put on the spare set of clothes and armor you left for me." Jensen said wearing a white shirt with some mild blue accents with a split collar and brown pants. His sword hung at his side. "So mind giving me the four one one on what's going on?"

"The what?" Robin asked

"Basic details. It's slang from my world."

"The monsters are the Risen, there is a country called Plegia which has been trying to go to war with Chrom's Sister Emmeryn who rules Ylisse."

"Chrom's a Prince?"

"Yes, stop interrupting. We're going to Regna Ferox who are divided in rulership between the West and East Khan's to gain support during the potential war which we have been told by Marth is inevitable."

"Sounds easy enough I take it the Feroxian's are pretty strong fighters?"

"That's what they're known for."

"So purely diplomatic, so why all the swords?"

"With Risen and Bandits, we have no idea what to expect."

"Fair enough."

Vaike suddenly slammed his fist down.

"So, what can you do?" he demanded

"You want to spar and find out?"

Vaike suddenly smiled

"You know what I like you, outside?"

Jensen and Vaike walked outside a few others following, Sully, Chrom, Robin, Lissa, and Stahl.

"So what kind of rules are we running here?" Jensen asked

"Be careful on him Vaike he was just injured." Chrom said to Jensen's annoyance

Vaike grabbed a wooden axe and a wooden sword tossing the sword to Jensen who caught it.

"First one to knock the other one down?" Jensen asked

"Works for me."

Chrom stepped forward to officiate and gave a countdown. Jensen dropped his sword on the ground cracking his knuckles.

"You gonna pick back up your sword?" Vaike asked

"Nope."

"Your funeral…"

Vaike rushed at Jensen bringing the axe down over his head and then stopped mid swing as he found Jensen's knee implanted in his gut.

"Lesson one: an unarmed enemy can be just as dangerous as an armed one."

Vaike slumped to the ground wincing.

"Yeah you got me on that one."

Jensen was trying to hold himself together. Doing that alone had been exhausting. That should've been a cakewalk to do but it felt like it depleted his reserves of energy.

"Yeah that was too much, I really shouldn't be moving like that…" Jensen said visibly exhausted to collapse asleep in his tent.


	2. Chapter 2 - Walls

**Chapter 2 – Walls**

Jensen awoke, and he found himself back. Back to where he came from. Back in that hell, a place with only bad memories now all the good there overshadowed. He saw figures shambling out of the smoggy air. The whole world tainted with a red sky again.

"Why did you leave us?" a small child asked

Jensen shot forward from his bedroll in a cold sweat. His body aching in protest. He got up and looked out of his tent seeing that it was still dark. He sat down and began to focus holding his hand out in front of him staring at it intensely. His hand was held with his fingers together as he reached within himself trying to draw forth the light.

"It can't be gone…" he muttered to himself as he focused, and a small spark of light flickering appeared between his fingers. His eyes strained as he tried to make it larger as it became the size of a candles flame but illuminating his entire tent. He let the light die down and could feel how much that had cost him. He tried to sense his reserves of the light but could barely sense anymore inside of him. He then went to focus on the well. The well of energy that he drew from. The well that seemed bottomless. He searched for it and eventually found it. Yet it was different no longer a well it was more like a dam. Holding back an endless current with only a small crack dripping light into him slowly. He tried to draw more but he couldn't get it to flow any faster.

"I really am cut off." Jensen thought to himself. He reached into his bag pulling out his journal. He went through the entries. Seeing the long pause in the middle and at the end. He began writing but no longer documenting his own journey but trying to connect the dots of information he knew. He began writing down what he knew. Marth was a time traveler or one who went to parallel world back in time. He had only saw him for an instant and he went back and began to remember what he sensed when he entered that rift before falling unconscious. He had sensed the energy very briefly of a dozen or so others. "Other travelers." Jensen thought. Yet he had sensed something else when he entered. Something ominous, as if something was coming. "Could he sense the future?", it's possible and considering that another apocalypse was coming maybe it was so great that it bled into the timestream. The only thing he knew was that Marth and his companions had travelled back in time to stop the apocalypse he began to sketch what Marth looked like. Slowly drawing the mask in rough detail and then the sword. The sword was distinctive and as he looked at the sketch he felt that he'd seen it again. "Chrom's sword looked like that. Exactly like that. Marth likely took it up in the end of the world the sword of the crown prince is a symbol. So where are his companions?" Jensen began to feel guilty. "Oh. They've likely been scattered through time. Did I just do… no I can fix this."

Jensen left his tent and he could see the sun slowly beginning to rise in the distance. His body was no longer sore he still felt powerless but at least he felt he could move almost normally again. He walked around the camp. A small chill in the air now as he made his way around making his way to a roughly made training area. He found a wooden dummy that had dents from wooden weapons striking it. He propped it up and began wrapping his hands in loose fabric. He brought his left hand next to his side and his right hand in front of his face as he breathed slowly beginning to focus. Suddenly, his hand shot forward punching testing the material and how strong he was. He felt fine this time the sleep helping him immensely. Quickly another punch followed, and then a kick. The strikes became quicker, sharper, and increasingly more elaborate and complex. He jumped up kicking the dummy twice on the way down coming in for a sharp punch. The strikes became stronger and angrier beginning to dent the wood sending wood chips in the air as he became focused on this dance of combat. He began to lose track of time as he became lighter on his feet and more confident in his fighting. He didn't notice Frederick and Lissa coming out of their nearby tents and watching as he continued to strike the dummy. As he continued to vent his frustrations on the dummy. He jumped back after a strike rushing forward flipping up knocking the wooden head clean off the body before pivoting, landing back on his feet and surging forward punching the dummy his hand going clean through the chest before quickly withdrawing his arm sore. As he stood still sweating and breathing heavily. Before turning around his face turning white, noticing the admittedly impressed Frederick and the less impressed Lissa who was visibly tired and grumpy.

"What was that? That's not human!" Lissa said getting over her exhaustion now shocked

"Just adrenaline." Jensen replied defensively

"You seemed angry Jensen, is something wrong?" Frederick asked

"I'm fine."

"Did you have some unfinished business in your world?" Frederick asked worrying that Jensen might not be what he says he is

"No, I finished it a long time ago." Jensen said firmly

"Are we not going to talk about how he just punched a hole in hard wood that easily? And how he moved like that?!" Lissa demanded

"Be thankful I'm on your side. When's food?" Jensen asked

"Still another hour, we've got some fresh fruit if you're hungry after that. Then an hour after food we will make the last leg of our journey to Regna Ferox."

After breakfast the shepherds continued their march to the border. The air seemed cold and Lissa shivered as Jensen didn't seem to mind much.

"Brrr! F-f-frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa protested trying to keep warm

"Stand by my horse milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

"So, this the fortress?" Robin asked

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches the border between Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom replied

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility."

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

Jensen held up the rear as the leaders of the shepherds continued to strategize and they approached the fort where a woman in heavy armor called down to them.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom replied

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick stated as dignified as ever

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-brigand- now see here- "Frederick stammered somewhat off guard

Jensen could tell this was not going to end well and began scanning the field. There were three doors one a massive gate and the other two small that lead up the wall. The wall didn't look easily scalable, he should've brought more of his equipment with him. As for guards each side had three some archers, presumably some mages. He couldn't quite make out everyone on the wall, but he assumed it was similar.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" shouted the woman brining Jensen out of his train of thought. And before he could snap completely back into reality Robin was shouting orders drawing a book and a sword.

"Jensen go left with Chrom and Sully! What are you doing?" Robin shouted at him as Jensen sprinted to catch up. Men on the wall threw Javelins at Chrom before he suddenly disappeared.

"What the...? Nevermind." Jensen said as he continued forward decided to stop questioning this world for a few brief moments. Drawing his sword, he engaged in combat with a soldier and fought to try to conserve what little of his powers he had left. He found himself losing badly barely able to stop himself from getting stabbed. He concluded that his powers were necessary to win in this world. He was simply untrained and had over relied on his powers still. He needed to be smart otherwise he'd burn through all his reserve before the war truly began. Jensen figured speed would work best as he quickly parried a strike with pure dexterity before coming in grabbing the soldier from behind strangling him through his armor. Feeling the body go limp as Sully drove her spear through another.

"You know were supposed to become allies, right? Killing them might not be the best idea." Jensen said with a hint of shock in his voice as he dropped the unconscious fighter.

"They're trying to kill us. Keep knocking them out if you can but I'm not taking the risk of one getting a lucky shot."

"You there." Jensen pointed to the archer "You can die or surrender, I can't guarantee you will live."

The Feroxi thought for a moment before drawing a dagger and rushing Sully who dodged before a swift kick dropped him unconscious from Jensen.

"So how do we get through the door?" Sully asked

"Who knows it might be unlocked."

"You're an idiot if you think it is."

"I don't think it is but it's always worth checking, search them for a key." Jensen asked as he came up to the door and began to try to open it before a large armored figure rushed out knocking him back several feet.

"Bastard!" Jensen shouted in pain as he slid back in the snow as the figure approached him still on his back. Jensen swung a sharp kick at the knight's leg with no success.

"You really thought that would work?!" The knight almost laughed

Jensen looked around to see if anyone could help him besides Sully but found the others to be occupied with a knight of their own.

"I made the mistake for going for your legs. This time I'LL GO FOR YOUR HEAD!" Jensen shouted using his arms to leap up onto the knight shoulders using his arms and legs to obscure the knights vision. The knight struggled to raise his arms high enough in his heavy armor to grab Jensen.

"You're a dirty little twerp aren't ya!" the knight stumbled around before charging at the wall headfirst to attempt to knock Jensen off. Jensen nimbly ripped the knights helmet off kicking him through the door with the knight's own momentum leaving the knight unconscious.

"Phew, that's one way to open a door. Could you handle the next few Sully? Also, where's Chrom?"

"I think he's beaten both of us up." Sully observed seeing Chrom on the wall with Sumia

"Perfect. Let's not keep him waiting on us." Jensen said scaling to the top of the wall. Robin's team on top of the wall as well. The rest of the soldiers were dispatched, and they arrived at Raimi.

"Do you believe him yet?" asked Jensen sounding more annoyed than anything

"You're interesting, you're skinny yet you took down a knight fairly easily. You understand how to use your build to your advantage, yet you fight like you improvise everything. You also refused to kill my men." Raimi observed

"We came here to make allies killing when unnecessary doesn't help. However, I can't exactly let you fight the Prince, I can't risk his death." Jensen said drawing his sword and charging into battle with the much larger woman. Using his speed to keep up and try to exhaust Raimi before him he could feel the energy already dwindling and it would take a long time to recharge at this rate. He realized that a war of attrition would never work here. He needed to end this now.

"Robin. A little help." Jensen asked seeing Robin readying a spell and it strikes true bringing Raimi to her knees as she was hit from behind.

"You fight dirty. But even I know that that's Prince Chrom now." Raimi said getting up leading the Shepherd's into Regna Ferox.

 **Robin's Shepherd Bio's**

 **Name:** Jensen

 **Age:** 20?

 **Birthday:** Unknown

 **Physical Appearance:** Light build, short brown hair, pale skin. Seem to have an affinity for wearing blue and white clothing.

 **Weapons:** Seems untrained in swordplay despite using a sword usually as if he watched people using them but never was trained properly, is very proficient in unarmed combat. Always seems to be holding back and it usually hurts him.

 **Biography:** Ended up in this world somehow when Marth travelled through time. In his world he was a vigilante who worked with a group of revolutionaries to overthrow someone. Overall, he is incredibly vague about his past but overall seems to mean well.


	3. Chapter 3 - Prophets

**Chapter 3 – Prophets**

Basilio watched as the stranger fought his champion. The bout was even but he felt that Lon'Qu was slowly taking the advantage away from Marth. The fighters remained silent only the sound of their swords clashing. Lon'Qu saw an opportunity and threw a wild punch at Marth's chest. Lon'Qu face turned pale white as he landed the punch.

"Wait you're…" he managed to stammer before Marth knocked him unconscious

"I take it I'm your champion now Khan Basilio, remember my terms. If I win then you help Ylisse in the war against Gangrel."

"A deal's a deal. I'm surprised about your sudden victory though. I was already confident in my victory before but with a fighter better than Lon'Qu I will be the reigning Khan for years to come." Basilio boasted

"Don't get too cocky Old Man, I've also got a new team of champions!" Flavia walked in

"So, are you actually gonna be able to give a decent contest? You could never find someone who could beat Lon'Qu and this young man just kicked his ass."

"And who are you masked man?"

"My name is Marth."

"Now Flavia I'm going to have to ask you to leave I don't want you getting any more information out of this."

Jensen sat in the fighter's quarters the tournament was tomorrow Chrom and Robin had just gotten back from negotiating terms a while ago and coming back somewhat disappointed that they'd have to win a fight. Jensen figured he should do some investigation to figure out who exactly what to expect from this. He exited the room a few shepherds taking note. It was odd being alone to himself. It was a sensation that came from his lack of power. He figured that his first action should be figuring out who they were fighting. Robin would love to have that information. He moved to the West side of the arena where the West Khan's fighters were, and he peered inside seeing what mostly seemed like standard fighters. What was so special about these guys. That was when he saw him, Marth the man who travelling in time to stop the apocalypse. Then Jensen realized that the tournament was rigged. It didn't matter who won. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Boy if you know what's good for you, you will leave and not tell your tactician about this." The West Khan Basilio said

"Understood. Besides with what I'm seeing you're gonna get your ass handed to you." Jensen said Basilio letting out a laugh

"Well you've got mostly regular people, and I know I can beat your trump card. But I'm gone I don't even need to tell Robin or Chrom." Jensen said walking away and into the capital city.

The Feroxian capital city felt somewhat familiar to Jensen. The cold air reminded him of home. It surprisingly had a quant feel as he walked around the city in broad daylight. He reached into his pocket finding a small sack of coins Chrom had given him as an advance on his pay. He needed new clothes the ones Chrom gave him were okay they weren't exactly his style. He went into the shop and bought a better fitting grey shirt and a dark blue coat. He put on his new clothes and felt they fit much better especially in this weather. He smelt some freshly baked food and searched for the stand and found that they sold cinnamon buns. He found it nice that some food from his world existed here as well and found they sold coffee as well and he began to eat and drink when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Jensen! I'm surprised you are out here when you seem like the broody train all day type." He heard a peppy Lissa say

"I have my moments. Where's Frederick? He tends to shadow you everywhere." Jensen replied

"I ditched him, he's too protective. I'm going to go see the fortune teller. Come with me!" she said excitedly

"You know fortune tellers are bogus. Besides if you really want to know the future why not ask Marth the next time you see him?"

"It's just fun! Come on!" She said practically dragging him into the tent.

Lissa lead Jensen into a large tent where a woman sat in a large chair.

"Five gold each…" Lissa happily paid her ten out of a small package as Jensen sat down and decided to just enjoy it for what it was.

"Ah the pictures are becoming clear…" the old woman said, "You young lady are going to meet the love of your life soon…" Lissa practically squealed "You come from a wealthy family far away from here. You will have a son and he will reaffirm one of your largest doubts about yourself, he will also be a great hero."

"You do realize that she's just making very broad statements and saying what you want right?" Jensen whispered to Lissa

"I see a great family tragedy soon… yes you will lose a loved one… but it will still be followed by a time of happiness…" the old woman said seemingly unfazed and making Lissa visibly upset

"She's just playing with your emotions; don't believe anything she says Lissa."

"DON'T YOU DISRESPECT ME JENSEN JONES!" the old woman shouted, "I deal with powers that are beyond even your comprehension!" Jensen was noticeably shaken his hand holding the table.

"You know nothing about what I can and cannot comprehend."

"I know everything about you! I know that there's something in your past that you can't quite erase. That you build your own road in front of you. I know that it all has something to do with your broken heart and travelling to this world won't allow you to magically fix it in a couple of days!"

"Stop." Jensen said beginning to lose control

"You feel guilty in your failure to protect your own world and the ones you loved. That with all your power and you still failed because you didn't take your own responsibility to your world seriously. That you feel betrayed by everyone who was around you."

"There was nothing for me in my world anymore. He's dead! They have no need for me anymore."

"I'm not saying they need you. I'm saying that coming here isn't solving any of your problems!"

"What is she talking about Jensen?"

"Nothing. So, have I lost **it** coming here?"

"You're not thinking clearly Jensen."

"I've never thought clearer." Jensen replied harshly

"If you're that far gone than your light is gone forever. You're not going to get anywhere until you accept that she's gone and stop blaming yourself what you didn't do and begin realizing what you did do."

"He deserved to die."

"I'm not talking about him. You killed someone else before they could stand trial."

"He betrayed me."

"And your goals made you better than **him**? He killed people for betrayal every day."

"Yes, da- he put everyone at risk. He didn't just betray me he betrayed my entire world."

"HE WAS POWERLESS TO DO ANYTHING! What could he do to someone like you?!"

"He could've at least cared for humanity!"

"He did it to protect his son."

"We're leaving Lissa." Jensen replied bluntly "Crazy old lady."

"Why? What is she talking about."

"One last thing Jensen… this world… it does have what you're looking for. You will find a new life here. However, one thing you'll never escape Mr. Jones is the darkness. It will follow you like a moth to a flame. And you will need to reclaim the light to be able to stop the Fell from taking over this world. This will be an even greater challenge than the destroyer. And just a word of advice: maybe you should start listening to the people around you real or not."

Jensen left pulling Lissa by the arm.  
"Stop that hurts Jensen!"

Jensen scowled visibly holding back anger.

"JENSEN LET GO OF ME!" Lissa shrieked in pain

Jensen snapped back into reality realizing how much forceful he was.

"Lissa I'm so sorry…" Jensen said remorseful

"What happened back there?"

"She wasn't making things up."

"What did you do?!" Lissa said "She kept talking about what you did! She said you didn't come here by mistake you left your world with full knowledge!"

"You can't tell Chrom. What I did doesn't matter."

"Does it?"

"One of the leaders of the resistance I fought in turned out to be playing both sides. He would tip off the who we were fighting with certain details of operations. I found out and killed him. It is simple as that."

"She didn't make it out to be that simple, what are you hiding?"

"My world has no relation to yours. This is my private information Lissa. I don't like the past being brought up it distracts me. You can't tell Chrom or anybody, I can't stress this enough. If you tell him, he will tell Robin. It will simply just get messy. They don't need to know about my past. At least not currently it could distract them from the upcoming war." Jensen said frantically trying to make an excuse.

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Let's get back to the arena. Dinner should be ready soon."

Jensen returned to his quarters. He brought his dinner back to it. He secluded himself for the rest of the night. Sitting awake staring at the wall for hours. Trying to think properly. He knew he was going to have to confront it eventually.

"I know you're still here. I believe the old woman enough to know you've just been keeping quiet." Jensen said quietly

He scanned the room looking for any signs. Seeing nothing thinking he was alone. He looked down at the floor for a moment and then looking back up. He acknowledged he was alone forever now. The old lady was wrong after all. He didn't need them anymore he was his own person. Not what they wanted him to be. He finally decided it was time to sleep. He wasn't getting anywhere with this today.

Jensen awoke again back in his world. This time it was before the world had gone to hell. Gleaming skyscrapers dotted the sky. Jensen still felt powerless. He began walking in the city. Where was he going? He wondered to himself. Walking block to block. He eventually reached a building of glass that he recognized. No not here. He could stop it this time. If he stops it maybe it stops everything. Maybe it was a domino effect. But he kept walking saying hello walking through the halls. Until a light began to consume everything. Breaking glass and concrete with an earth shattering boom leaving only a crater.

"Jensen wake up!" he heard a voice say

"Come on!" another said

Jensen snapped forward in a cold sweat again. Seeing Chrom and Robin next to his bed.

"The fight is starting soon, and we need you for it. Should your nightmares be something we be concerned about?" Chrom asked

"Not currently. I think it might just be something residual from dimension hopping."

"Get dressed and get to the arena and dry yourself off with a towel they might think it's fear." Robin joked

Jensen got dressed and put his armor on over his grey shirt his coat still above it. He found the armor still to be too heavy for his taste. The modern armor he used to wear was much lighter and flexible. He began to walk out to the arena considering putting on the helmet. It was not time for that to come back if it ever would be. He stepped into the arena seeing the soldiers with Marth leading them as Chrom stepped out afterwards.

"Dibs." Jensen said

"What?" Chrom replied surprised

"On fighting Marth. After all I've got personal matters to attend to on this."

"Dastard. Fine you can take him, but if you get your ass kicked I will be smiling when I bail you out."

"Doubtful but I appreciate the sentiment."

Jensen studied Marth from across the arena as Chrom and him exchanged words Chrom still surprised that he was here. Marth didn't seem to react to himself much even though he very much should not be here.

"So, are we going to fight Prince Chrom?"

"My friend Jensen here has already called that, says he has personal matters."

"Who the hell are you?" Marth asked hostilely as the signal to begin the fight began.

Jensen charged forward remaining relatively calm his and Marth's swords clashing.

"So much has happened since I last saw you!" Jensen said in a much more upbeat tone than usual "I lost my powers right after our little incident a few days ago so that's still fresh. I guess it was a couple of weeks for you though!"

"What?" Marth asked being caught off guard by the talking

"I mean I apologize of course it wasn't my intention to cause this much trouble when I came here."

"You're the…" Marth said finally understanding

"Yes, and I know I've done something terrible. Trust me though and catch me up on what needs to happen. The timeline has already changed with me being here." Jensen said still trading blows his speed being the only thing allowing him to compete with Marth.

"Plegia plans on assassinating the Exalt. The Exalts death leads to two wars and the eventual resurrection of Grima."

"So, save the Exalt, save the world? Sounds easy enough."

"Well basically."

"You have no real plan, do you?"

"Not really, you kind of blew it up."

"And again, I am truly sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"We can finish this talk later. But i'm gonna need to end this fight even though you've rigged it." Jensen said jumping back and then in the air he had just enough power left to do this as he began to channel his remaining energy into his sword making the edge glow gold. Leaping in the air he brought his sword down. "Good night blue!" bringing his sword down on the blocking Falchion shattering Jensen's sword as he came down to the ground "What?!" he said looking at the broken hilt. Before feeling a sharp pain in his gut as the Falchion was stabbed through the side of his stomach and ripped out leaving him on his knees his sword falling out of his hand.

Chrom saw Jensen on the ground bleeding and smiled a little knowing he'd get his chance at Marth.

"Not yet. Chrom." Jensen said weakly his hand clutching his gut covered in blood. Surprising Father and daughter.

"This isn't over until your face is on the floor Marth." He said dashing forward dodging another sword swing. "You wound but you don't kill do you Marth?" he threw a punch at his gut.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna go for the mask I have respect for that thing. Although I am going to ask about it when we talk later." he said spinning around kicking it landing true again.

"Give up…" Jensen said weakly "You don't want me to die do you?"

He kept kicking and swinging punches until eventually Marth yielded.

"Ok… good… because…. That's all I got…." Jensen said before collapsing unconscious Lissa beginning to heal him finding it less effective than on most people and he stirred again.

"So, we win right Chrom?"

"Yeah they called it while you were out cold. Don't ever do anything that risky again Jensen."

"I know so back to Ylisse then?"

"Yes, what were you talking to Marth about anyways he seems to have disappeared again."

Jensen cursed under his breath. "Nothing you don't already know."

Lucina left the arena. She had no clue who this Jensen was. She figured she'd need to do some digging. She walked up to Basilio sore from the hits, but they didn't seem to bruise.

"Who was that guy?"

"A Shepherd named Jensen, I don't know much about him. He was snooping around your training area yesterday."

"Know where else he was snooping around?"

"Apparently he went and visited the blind old fortune teller with the healer girl."

Lucina went to the tent and pushed 5 gold pieces across the table.

"What can you tell me about Jensen?"

"Not much now that his spirit has left my presence Princess. Yes, there's no need to hide behind that mask it can't conceal your spirit. You've travelled so far."

"Well that was a waste." Lucina said still putting up the Marth act

"I can tell you a few things about Jensen Jones. But it'd be better to show you." The old woman passed a small vial to Lucina a small hole in the top.

"Put his blood in the top and crush it in your hand. You will see the most defining moments of his life. Shouldn't be too hard he gets it everywhere like your sword for instance." The old woman said

"Now do you still want a reading prophet of despair?"

"I have to get going. I need to stop what you probably know is coming."

Lucina left shortly after the shepherds planning to look for her comrades but first she took Falchion and wiped off the small amount of blood left on it still. She squeezed the blood into the vial. She crushed the vial in her hand making her bleed the blood intertwining as her vision began.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Other World Part 1

**Chapter 4 – The Other World Part 1**

The Shepherds were marching on their way back to Ylisse. They had left the feroxian border a couple of hours ago. The sun was beginning to touch the horizon. Jensen heard something break and he turned around feeling a sharp pain in his hand. He saw blood trickling down his hand his eyes widened in pain as his entire body felt like it was burning. His eyes widened in pain and his teeth gritted as he felt all the burning pain rush to his head. This sensation was familiar yet with his power's gone why would he still be weak to it. He brought his hands up to his head in pain letting out an agonizing scream before doubling over on the ground trying to get back up. The Shepherds all turned around seeing him sweating and in visible intense pain

"Get out of my head… AAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" he continued to scream until he lost consciousness. The Shepherds left utterly stunned at the collapse of Jensen.

Lucina found herself elsewhere when she had been in her quarters near the Feroxian Arena. She found herself in blackness. Standing in an infinite black void then light appeared, and she looked down and saw a city. One unlike anything she had ever seen but her mind was filling in all the blank she knew where she was and when. All the technology she didn't recognized she immediately knew its purpose. She saw Jensen walking in the pristine city. He looked much younger. She knew that he was about fifteen at this time. She saw him walk into a large glass skyscraper. Down halls and hall. He was here for an internship with the Trex corporation. As he was walking a bright light began to envelop everything bringing the building to rubble killing dozens. Yet Jensen was found near ground zero virtually unscathed days later. And he was walking in the streets not even a full week after the incident and he left the hospital before being identified.

Jensen walked in the streets feeling off, like something was coursing through as a car turned the corner a mad driver on the sidewalk catching him off guard as he leaped away and into the air grabbing on to a building sinking his fingers into the brick and mortar.

"I'm holding on… human beings can't do this… we can't!" Jensen said continuing to climb up the building reaching the top as memories began to meld together as he leaped off the building. Bulky metal devices on his forearms.

"This has to work it has to." He said as a grappling hook shot out of the device propelling him through the city acrobatics.

"Think about what we could do! How many lives we could change! How many people we could save with this… this… power! And I feel like I'm only scratching the surface." He said to himself as a makeshift costume began to form over him a Blue Hoodie and a white Ski Mask with Goggles. Gloves covering his hand but wearing generally civilian clothing overall. Jensen saw a mugging taking place.

"You know there's easier and more legal ways to make money." He said making himself known

The criminal turned his gun to the masked Jensen.

"I don't like killing kids. So, I will make this quick." He said somberly

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm good, in fact I'm very good, one might even say great!" he said as he easily took down the criminal leaving him a crumpled unconscious body on the ground. Everything clouded around Lucina as everything changed. Jensen was once again travelling through the city in a completely new outfit. The makeshift outfit was replaced by a new more professional looking outfit with a blue helmet with white accents. The suit looked practical for both defense and mobility.

She saw Jensen slowly introduce his powers to the world first his strength and speed but then eventually his true power. The light. The energy that powered everything for him the strength, the speed, he could fire it as a projectile or turn it into solid matter like his sword and channel it. The sword that she broke. The people of the city called him The Savior, Jensen reveled in the name. He was the one who protected those who couldn't protect themselves. It was a monument to his massive ego. The ego that would ultimately be his downfall.

She saw what lead to his first challenge as a hero. She saw him standing in an apartment. His face completely and utterly shocked. An apartment that he had obtained through aliases and it had been broken into. Someone was beginning to figure out his secrets, connecting the dots eventually they'd find him. He saw a figure about to enter the room then turn tail and run. He began chasing the figure who began leaping between buildings doing things no normal human could ever do at pinpoint accuracy. He kept chasing eventually gaining and they began to fight. Jensen kicked the man and heard a metallic clang. This thing wasn't human at all. It was an abomination of twisted metal and flesh and he fought to dispose of it leaving a pile of twisted scrap and rubber. He searched through the metal finding a small hard drive. Who had machinations this advanced? This began Jensen's investigation into the robot conspiracy. He kept finding them around where he operated. Undermining every effort, he did to try to protect the city.

This was when she cemented herself into Jensen's life. The one that allowed him to stay sane. He had begun a relationship with a girl and she had found out. She operated as his tech support giving him information through a radio in his helmet and bringing up documents to aid in his investigation. He cared for her and then after multiple months had finally managed to decrypt the hard drive. The helmet was now far more advanced having screens on the inside to help him fight more efficiently and so that she could bring up information while he was in the field. She plugged the drive into the computer controlling everything and that's when everything began to go wrong. Everything was overridden, and a tracking signal began coming from Jensen's outfit. Missiles began to fire at him. Every hidden robot in the city was out for his blood. This war from the shadows had become one in the streets. He was truly alone. No help from computers. None of his tech worked. He had to rely on his powers fully for the first time in his career. He found Keith Trex to be the one behind everything. His friend and boss from the internship, how he got access to all his tech. How he met her. Trex who he saw as the true hero of the city thought that he was never something safe to have around. He thought if The Savior turned it could be the end of the world. Jensen found himself unable to bring him to justice because he felt that the blow it would bring to everything to society would be too great. So, he took Trex's rehabilitation on himself, he helped him develop technology to both aid him and developed counters to help stop him in the event he was to turn. He could never stop watching his back though.

Lucina found herself hurtling to the defining moment of Jensen's life: his death. The most important day in the history of his world: the day the world died. He had only been a hero for a little over a year when he found himself finally against an opponent who could force him to try. The year of goofing off and stopping crime rather than learning how to effectively use his power was about to blow up in his face. Because every action has an equal and opposite reaction and when a great force of light arrives darkness will always arise to challenge it. Jensen was investigating a series of serial bank robberies. When he finally tracked down the person to an abandoned factory district. It had been abandoned after the city refocused from cars to computers with the arrival of Trex Industries. She saw Jensen begin to approach the factories were now home to kids who liked to have urban adventures. There would be civilians and he had to be careful.

"What difference does showing her this make? This factory will still be his tomb." A dark voice said

"It does matter. Watch what he is about to do. This fight is his birth as a hero" A lighter voice said

Lucina was shocked how could there be other voices only his subconscious was around she saw two other figures in the darkness with her. One wearing another suit the helmet completely mirrored. Another wearing civilian clothes his face looking almost like a twisted reflection.

"How are you here?" Lucina asked

"Because this is where we were born." The lighter voice said being revealed to be the one in the suit

"You see Jensen's about to experience a traumatic experience that fractures his mind creating us."

Lucina saw Jensen approaching as a blast of dark magic… no energy was hurled at him which he narrowly dodged. Lucina saw a figure walk out wearing armor that functioned as a cloak rather than a suit like Jensen's. The face was familiar yet different. She felt like she'd seen it before or someone related to him. The figure walked calmly dark energy rippling around him. She could sense the fear coming from Jensen as he realized what this was. His opposite. He stood calmly before rushing in faster than she could keep track of and they began trading blows. They looked evenly matched. The fight felt like it went on for a long time. Lucina could hear Trex and Jensen's girlfriend telling him to leave that he didn't know what he was fighting. Jensen being far too stubborn to listen. He was beginning to lose as more chaos happened and his attention was being divided in protecting the innocent civilians around him. His helmet was split showing his eyes and hair. He was beginning to have wounds bleeding everywhere. She could feel the dark energy making his body feel like it was burning alive. Energy that they threw at each other exploded on impact with one another. Then the worst thing happened. Jensen had civilians directly behind him.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE!" he shouted putting up the strongest shield he could as a beam came down from him from above. He tried holding it back as his barrier slowly cracked. Pushing against it as hard as he could to repair it being brought his knees. Then pushing up with his back against the barrier trying to hold it back for long enough. He slowly moved, and the beam followed him. Hurling him into a large factory. He began to only feel desperation. A desperation to save everyone. To stop this monster from wreaking havoc around the world. He felt his body begin to glow in more energy than ever. His suit in pieces his helmet barely concealing most of his face. As soon as he could see him he let it all out at once with no regard for himself. Screaming in agony as he tore apart his own body. When it finally subsided, his suit was mostly unscathed, but his body was pale and drained. He was bleeding everywhere. He breathed heavily.

"I did it… I won…" he said relieved barely standing.

"Jensen, you need to get to a hospital…" a woman's voice said fearful and holding back tears, but the helmet could barely produce sound anymore

"I think that was all I had…"

"Jensen! I will send drones! Anything! My best doctors will be there! No one will find out who you are!"

"It's okay… don't you see? I did it… I saved everyone…"

"Not quite." A voice seethed with anger said through the rubble the factory barely standing.

Jensen felt his heart drop as he saw the cloaked figure rise. The man was slender with almost snake like features his hair was pitch black and he had a small beard.

"Impossible…"

"Jensen! What's happening?" Keith shouted

"Get everything you have ready. I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore." Jensen said looking up trying to pulse more light through his body finding there to be none

"And now it is time for you to learn the Truth of this world Savior. There is no one to help you when Ill Intent sets upon you. Not when the future throws men like me and you under the bus. Not when Trex sent thousands like myself into a hellish poverty ten years ago in the name of the Greater Good. The Truth of this world is that to win in this world you can't help others. You must evolve or die. And you chose to cling to the past and, thus you must die. And to those listening, know only this welcome to the new world order." And with that he brought down darkness onto Jensen ending his breath and collapsing the factory on top of him.

"This is our greatest failure." The mask with the mirrored mask said

"No, this is the origin of a true hero. Only someone who has experienced great tragedy can rise above everything to become something more." The man in the suit said

"You call seven billion deaths heroic? Because we couldn't be serious and come to our senses until the world was on the line. The Destroyer is right, protecting the innocent gets us nowhere if we can't protect ourselves first."

"And that is why we are ashamed that you exist. Jensen will never be the same. He shut himself off to the rest of the world Lucina. And just when they began to open again they were slammed in his face again."

"What do you mean? He died. It's over. How is he in my world?"

"This is only the beginning Lucina. He had unfinished business and so the Light decided to bring him back."

Lucina saw the bright future slowly shift into something more resembling her world. The blue skies turned red with pollution as new factories arose. The Destroyer brought upon his only warriors not unlike the Risen to suppress the few people who didn't die when he took over. For three long years the world was plunged into hell. And when all seemed lost, under a forgotten factory two eyes shot upon with a sharp intake of breath.

 **Author's Note:** **Last chapters Lucina vs Jensen fight went through about seven iterations, but they could be boiled down to two categories. Would Jensen have his powers back fully or would they still be gone? And yes, Jensen did blow basically everything trying to break Falchion. I decided early he wouldn't and there was even an iteration where he went into the entire tournament alone because he poisoned the Shepherds to not risk anyone dying. But I felt that that would be counter intuitive. Another one would be that he decided to just start killing. One major challenge has been deciding exactly when he will get his powers back and I have begun placing hints on when that will be in the last two chapters. Another thing is how powerful was he before and after using all his energy left trying to destroy Falchion, before probably around low end superhuman think Captain America in the movies able to hold back a helicopter and can run a little faster. Now he's at peak human levels and it will only be going down until he can regain his power.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Other World Part 2

**Chapter 4 – The Other World Part 2**

Chrom and Robin were shocked when Jensen collapsed. And now he was contorting and writhing in pain. Lissa tried to take his temperature but his skin felt like it was burning. He was writhing in his unconsciousness and talking absolute nonsense. Lissa tried to use magic to help but found that some form of Hex had been laid on him, she hadn't a clue what it was though.

Lucina stood in the void looking onto the collapsed building. She could hear him beginning to breath coughing from the dust. His heart racing as his body tensed with fear. And he begun digging through the collapsed, rusty, and sharp metal tearing into his body as he pulled himself out of the rubble. The sky was a bleak grey and black due to the smog of pollution. Two figures pointed guns at him. She could feel Jensen sensing their origins and how they were inhuman, he thought demonic. He leaped attacking them almost like a feral animal tearing them apart with his sword. He felt weak and drained like much of his power went to bringing him back. His throat felt dry and his muscles unused. How long had he been out? He began wandering the city and found it completely changed it looked nothing like how it used to. The city looked like an older one rather than the modern metropolis that it had been. He manifested some clothes out of his energy making sure they fit with what the others he could see were wearing. He made his way to the only place he saw that matters. They had to of escaped. His family. They had to of. They were smart, smarter than he ever was. He arrived at the rubble of what had once been the suburbs. His house he found was rubble. With three stakes marking graves shooting out of the rubble. Almost all of them were dead he could sense their remains under the rubble. He fell to his knees and he begin to mourn. Remaining there for quite some time before noticing that is father was absent from the rubble. Had he survived? He had served in the military briefly. He needed to find everyone. He needed to find her. He needed to find Trex. He dug an ear piece of the shattered remains of the helmet and put it in his ear before dropping the helmet.

He turned the radio on to static and then heard reports of fighting from a resistance party. He picked up the helmet again. And he stared into it. Light appeared on the edges on the helmet as it began to repair and shift into a new design. One more focused on fighting while retaining the same color scheme. He allowed the new design to form around his entire body as he followed the signal. Keeping hidden as he leaped through the city and could begin to hear gunfire. He jumped as high as he could so that he would fall onto the battlefield. He shot a couple blasts of light down onto who the resistance was fighting. Those things in the same uniform as the others, uniform mirroring the armor of the one who had killed him. The gunfire stopped as he landed. Rising to his feet he stared down the soldiers.

"I've had a very bad day." He said angry and blunt. "So, I'm going to say this once: run or die."

For the first time he felt himself making a gun rather than a sword or a staff as he said this. He needed to vent, and he frankly didn't care about what they chose. As they began to raise their guns he surged forward with a streak of light and began tearing the army apart, screaming in anger and frustration almost the entire time as they began to retreat. Until finally a familiar hand was put on his soldier.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Trex said in disbelief

"How long has it been? What happened?" Jensen responded with questions

"About three years, after you died the Destroyer declared war on Earth and tore it to shreds with his army of monsters. Seven billion people died before the world fell apart and couldn't keep track."

"So many lives…" Jensen said in disbelief falling to his knees "…snuffed out as if they were nothing. This is all my fault I should've listened to you and ran away."

"It wouldn't have mattered he would've found you and killed you first."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes. She's part of the reason were still fighting."

Jensen then began a crusade, a revolution. Fighting tooth and nail to take back the world. Freeing those enslaved. Serving as an icon to restore hope. The rebellion finally got enough members to stand a threat. The Destroyer was hiding behind his troops nobody was on his side anymore. He had become a leader of the resistance while still managing to keep his identity a secret to another leader his father.

"So why does he leave this world?" Lucina asked "It seems like everything is going according to plan. He seems to be successful unlike my world."

"Let's just say, I stepped in and did what needed to be done."

Lucina saw Jensen snap awake but his eyes were different. His composure was different, and he put on the costume that the other in the void was wearing. He went out and brutally executed generals, killing the few in The Destroyer's army that were fully human. The ones that Jensen hesitated to kill. All his morals, his ethics and ideals were thrown out the window. He tore a hole in the enemy forces that Jensen would've never been able to do himself.

"He suppresses his problems. He refuses to confront them even today. He'd rather just keep fighting to keep them off his mind. He always needs a new crisis." The figure in the suit said

"And here come our three greatest failures as a hero." The other said confidently

Jensen had been investigating the possibility of a leak in the resistance. Someone who was telling the enemy of every operation and sabotaging key ones. He had slowly been tracking the leak and had intercepted an upcoming meeting. He followed the cloaked figure up above. Slowly but surely making it to a meeting. He watched from above. The man was meeting with The Destroyer himself he had been lead into the very lair of the enemy. He watched the conversation and slowly the hooded traitor revealed himself taking down his hood showing a face that Jensen had known since he was born. How could his father doom him to death? He felt his body swell with anger and his restraint of energy going away as light glowed around him. They both looked up and he jumped down once he knew he was spotted. The anger was palpable even being concealed by the mask. Energy flowed out of him as he pointed the gun at the traitor. He hesitated for a moment then pulled the trigger the bullet went into his chest as he collapsed to the ground. Jensen then turned to The Destroyer as his costume began to shift into the mask with the mirrored masks and he leap forward brutally punching and cutting into The Destroyer with his knife. However, The Destroyer was once again winning the fight. As he knocked him back shattering the mirrored mask reverting Jensen back to his original outfit but with the mask broken. Sheer anger poured from his eyes. As he kept fighting getting knocked through the city. He was losing again. He kept fighting from sheer will alone until he was left laying and bleeding in the resistance base. The Destroyer approached him creating a gun in his hand.

"This time I will make sure you're dead. I will mount your head on a pike." He said confidently

He aimed the gun at Jensen and fired. Jensen could sense a familiar presence nearby watching and as the gun fire she jumped in the way. Taking the bullet, Jensen could no longer sense life. He surged forward grabbing her body new energy invigorating him as he felt her heart stop. He couldn't feel any emotion for a moment. His body was still as he felt an emotion consume him as he turned to The Destroyer.

"I'm not quite sure you understand. But I'm gonna pulverize you until there's nothing left." Jensen said as increasingly more energy began flowing out of him.

The Destroyer looked curious but ultimately laughed.

"You defeat me? You can barely stand let alone fight!"

That's when the energy exploded in a blinding light. Jensen's helmet was gone, and bright golden light was emanating from him. Pure unrelenting rage on his face as he immediately surged forward with his sword with amazing speed. Punching with his free hand and then taking a kick from The Destroyer.

"It feels like I'm kicking a mountain…" The Destroyer muttered to himself

Jensen began to overwhelm him. Wild strikes with his sword hitting their mark as he tore The Destroyer apart limb by limb. Sending blasts of energy completely vaporizing him. Until he surged forward and turned what was left into ribbons and then into ash.

The anger finally died down and he returned to normal with his wounds healed slightly. He returned to The Destroyer's palace to finish everything to announce that The Destroyer was dead.

"So, I only count two monumental failures." Lucina said the two others just looked at her with knowing glances

Jensen went to the palace where he found a living quarters. Inside he found a woman in her early 40s and a maybe 8-year girl.

"He isn't going to?" Lucina asked terrified

Jensen pointed the gun at the young girl and the mother got in the way.

"She's a liability, you must understand that. I can't risk another person with this power existing." Jensen said.

"You're a hypocrite, you're just as much of a liability as she is."

"I've got nothing left here I'm leaving once I'm done here."

"She's just a child she's had nothing to do with this. She's not gonna be like her Father."

Jensen slowly lowered the gun.

"You leave forever, never come back. Make sure she doesn't end up like him or me for that matter."

Jensen stormed out of the room and away from the city. Heading into a cave before looking at the gun putting it in his bag and beginning to sob.

"Never again… nobody is dying on my watch again in my new world…" he said as he began to focus on his escape.

Jensen snapped awake in the medical bed feeling violated as he came to his senses. He felt that he had less power than he had ever had in his life. However, words began to form in his mouth as the magic faded away from his body.

"Lucina…." He said pausing "…Emmeryn is killed. War with Pleagia... Chrom dies… total Armageddon." Speaking almost manically "Save the Exalt… save the future…"


	6. Chapter 6 - The Noble and The Vigilante

**Chapter 6 – The Noble and The Vigilante**

Jensen clutched at his face as he awoke in his bed no one around. Trying to process everything he had just seen. He felt rage surge through his body and then he restrained himself he needed to be calm. He pulled himself out of the bed putting on his clothing stumbling into the camp. He listened and heard a war meeting going on the sky was already dark. He grunted in pain clutching at his gut the wound held together by stiches and bandages and it began to slowly bleed and his face whitened. The air was warmer they had traveled south he could tell. He entered the tent gritting his teeth as all the Shepherds looked at him surprised.

"What'd... I miss...?" he gritted through his teeth using his arm to prop himself against a large table. Chrom took a minute to regain his composure

"While we were gone a noble, Maribelle was kidnapped as is being held behind Plegian borders, the Mad King Gangrel has said she invaded and wants to negotiate her return and we will talk tomorrow. Also, Jensen I'd like to introduce you to my sister: The Exalt Emmeryn." Chrom waved to a woman with blonde hair.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Jensen I've heard a lot about you."

"How much your highness?" Jensen replied with a hint of snark in his voice

"That you're from another world and that you were part of a resistance."

"One of the things I did was infiltration. If it's Mad as in insane I doubt he intends to have peaceful discussions. I could sneak in and rescue Maribelle."

"I don't want any unnecessary violence or death. Were already at the brink of war."

Jensen sat for a moment thinking. He felt that his energy was drained, and he hurt all over.

"I think I can arrange that. No killing."

"I'd rather you not lay a finger on anyone. Knocking them out could provoke war as well."

"You're making this harder than it needs to be, but I could probably do that. It'd be a calculated risk I'd say eighty to twenty odds. Eighty being me doing it. Since I'm not Ylissean you have some deniability I also have no paperwork with anyone here so I'm not an official Shepherd yet presumably."

"Got an easier idea that doesn't involve war?" Chrom asked sarcastically

"I could put my mask on pretend to be a bandit, slaughter them all, kidnap Maribelle and ransom her back to you for gold. Maybe even cut off a finger to make it look legitimate. If Gangrel says it wasn't a bandit he'd be admitting to invading, you which could cause a coup in his country."

"You are not doing that! You were a hero in your world?!" Emmeryn said disgusted

"Considering it was a totalitarian monarchal regime who committed genocide we kind of had to throw some morals out the window for the greater good and trust me I regret a lot of what I did." Jensen replied the memories still fresh "If you want a more diplomatic route I could pretend to be a slaver and try to buy Maribelle from them. Maribelle nor have any bandits seen me before so all reactions should be genuine. Then same deal you 'buy' Maribelle out of slavery and the crisis is mostly averted but if he truly is mad only delayed."

"And if you're caught and taken prisoner with her?"

"I can smuggle a weapon in. If they get it, I'm quite capable with my hands that means when you do actual diplomatic relations I could pull my weapon do an escape with Maribelle. You guys try to stop me to save her to make it look like you don't know who I am. Covers your ass and you can chalk it up to bandits."

"Honestly, that could work." Robin said

"I'd only try the escape if things are about to go south, if you guys can negotiate Maribelle out I can conduct an escape of my own later. Meaning instead of a full-on battle I only kill a couple Plegians. Mind you I must use my own worlds technology I'm not gonna gamble a sword fight right now, I'm not trained in that this however I find I'm quite proficient with. They will also see it as useless since they won't recognize it as a weapon if they find it. Can someone go get my bag and preferably some of those healing potions as well?"

Lissa went off bringing the ragged bagand used her healing staff and a few potions. Color returned to Jensen's face as he dug through the bag of mostly scrap parts and he pulled out a few things. He took out two gauntlets covered in blue plating stripping the plating off and putting the stripped device into his leather arm guards. Then he took out his weapon it felt heavier and not right. He was interfering with time. He felt dirty like blood was on his hands again. He pulled back the top looking inside grabbing a cloth and cleaning it and then the other identical one. Getting used to using it without powers. His finger rested on the trigger. This wasn't right, this was cowardly. He should be saving this for the Fell Dragon. Looking through his bag he found enough ammunition for four magazines in each. Without his powers that's all he would have but this was important. He probably wouldn't have to use them.

"What is that Jensen?" Chrom asked

"It's a M9 Beretta handgun, nine shots in each magazine."

"And why do you have two?"

"Give a man a gun and he's Superman, give him two and he's God."

"So, what does it do?"

"You have Crossbows, right?"

"Yeah, I take it that it's like that?"

"Think that but the projectile is faster, smaller, penetrates more and can hold more than one shot. And a heck of a lot louder. Think you can set up a training dummy? I don't think your world has any need to invent these because Magic, but I don't know how to cast magic and bows are impractical to this."

Shortly a training dummy was set up and Jensen began aiming at it checking to make sure it everything was in working order.

"You may want to cover your ears." Jensen warned

He let out a shot down range hitting the wooden dummy in the head the bullet imbedded about halfway into the wood. Before letting a few more into the chest plate metal clanging as the bullets bounced off and he expended a magazine.

"Yeah heavy armor is not going to be great for this, but I should be able to handle it the sound should really throw them off in the worst-case scenario."

"That weapon is disgusting." Emmeryn said disturbed

"Yeah it's not particularly civilized but I'm not in a situation right now to use anything else if it comes to it. The fight with Marth proved that."

"You did fine against Marth." Robin stated

"He stabbed me in the gut. I only won because I'm a Shepherd and he didn't want to kill any of us. Marth threw the fight essentially because if I would've kept going much longer I'd die from blood loss."

"That's a leap in logic Jensen." Robin observed

"That hex I was under it was some device that he used. He attacked my mind for some reason, but I was able to glean somethings from his own."

"Like what?" Chrom demanded

"Nothing you don't already know. He's from the future, the apocalypse is coming from the hands of the Fell Dragon. War with Plegia is coming. I didn't get too much from it besides we should really be trying to stop the apocalypse and he likely saw some of my past."

"You should get going you won't get to the border if you don't leave soon." Robin intervened

Jensen walked off into the night with a horse to go to the border.

Lucina sat in her room in Regna Ferox. Her mask was off, and her hair was down as she tried to process everything she had seen. She knew that his powers were gone now. She had drained what little he had left when she attacked him with dark magic. The fire warmed the cool dry air around her. She had to stop the assassination, she had to save the world. Jensen if he reclaimed his power could be a valuable ally or a dangerous enemy. If he could be pushed and get his power and set against Grima he could potentially win. However, he didn't seem exactly stable anymore this could easily backfire. And if he wasn't powerful enough to win this could be putting everything on his shoulders. Setting him loose could be a great benefit if she could bring back the hero. However, if he was set off by something again there's no telling what he could vent his frustrations on in the end. Was it destiny that this was the world he came to? She needed to go back to the fortune teller.

"I never thought I'd see the day that a Princess came to me and returned." The old woman said

"I need to know what's coming now that he's here."

"My sight is always limited I can share my visions although it is quite straining... but this is important."

The Prophet reached forward with her hand which Lucina took and she began to see into the future. She saw Jensen in Castle Ylisstol on his hands and knees bleeding.

"I… I… just wanted… to save everyone… but… my power always fails me when I need it the most."

The castle faded away and reformed into a new one. This one was much darker and out the two figures in cloaks talked to each other. She saw Jensen in heavy chains walking before that vision faded away into yet another castle.

"Master, they're a threat until the awakening. And if they perform it first the threat only increases."

"He's nothing, they're all nothing. Besides it will never happen we hold the trump card."

The second figure faded until only the taller one was there, and the Shepherds materialized around him as he backed away. Jensen stood there hunched over slightly energy crackling around him as his muscles visibly bulged and he looked in pain.

"…The Exalt means nothing to me… ending this is my only objective…" Jensen said hostile facing down the Shepherds hatred in his eyes.

Lucina then stood on a mountain with the Shepherds and gazed into the sky. And saw that the sky had two suns. As everything melted away again. She saw two figures floating in the air she couldn't make them out, but she heard voices that were familiar and foreign.

"Let's not forget the score… you've got two wins and I've got three, and the ones over the successor. Not to mention the perfect union of the gods of two worlds."

"It's quality not quantity my friend. Besides our union wasn't achieved through petty theft. But if you still think you can win with the body of a dead man… come prove it."

Lucina snapped back to reality and saw the old woman lying dead on the table the strain being too much. She left without a word feeling guilty that she caused this and that it only resulted in more questions. She needed to head to Ylisstol to stop the assassination as she put on her mask and did her hair.

It was daylight now as Jensen stood at the border wearing his mask as Plegian soldiers quickly appeared in front of him and a man with red hair and a crown.

"So, the Ylisseans send one masked man to stop everything…"

"I'm not Ylissean."

"Where do you come from interloper? Regna Ferox?"

"Somewhere…. considerably further."

"So, what have you come here for?"

"We both have a mutual interest."

"And what's that?"

"Pissing off the Exalt."

"Now you're speaking my language but what motivation do you have?"

"Well I have a business where I kidnap people usually women, enslave them and sell them off. Problem is all this talk of morality and peace is driving down business less people want slaves. So, I figure we need to push the Exalt too far and I have heard that you have a prisoner who has some personal connection to the Exalt."

"And what are you suggesting?"

"Nobles make great slaves, sell for quite the price. We make it public that you sold her into slavery. That would surely be enough to drive that hypocrite into war with you. I make a healthy portion of gold from war profiteering and you get the war we both desire."

"I like you, but the mask makes me think this a trap."

"I can take it off if you like. Surely you'd recognize anyone who associates with the Ylisseans." Jensen said beginning to remove the helmet. "As you can see I came unarmed i've got gold to buy her off you and everything."

Gangrel examined Jensen's completely foreign face as he kept his poker face on.

"So, what's the deal with the mask?"

"Makes me seem less personable, far easier to beat them into submission. It creates fear." He said putting it back on. "So how much do you want for her?"

"Well I have one more test before I sell her to you. Show your face to her that's the best test to see if this isn't a trap."

"Alright, take me to see her."

"No mask on at all."

Jensen took it off entirely and followed Gangrel to a small shack and he was let in where he saw Maribelle in chains.

"You have a visitor Maribelle."

"Who is it? Emm please let it be you…"

"No even better…" Gangrel said smiling like a snake as Jensen walked in.

"Who are you?"

"Your new owner." Jensen said bluntly committing to the character.

"You're being sold Maribelle to create war." Gangrel explained a smile on his face "I think I will leave you two to be acquainted. You can pay whatever you like Slaver."

"What do you mean sold?" Maribelle asked

"To whoever pays the most. If you're good, you might become a maid otherwise I might sell you to someone who has considerably worse plans. So, behave." Jensen threatened feeling awful

Maribelle began to cry as Jensen produced a small card with writing. 

"Crying won't do you any good." Jensen said to get her attention the card saying 'Play Along. I'm a new Shepherd.'

"Ok…" she said wiping away tears

Jensen put back on the mask and he heard familiar voices.

"Not now…" he said frustrated because he needed more time.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one… A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry!" Gangrel screamed devolving into maniacal laughter.

"Chrom you hotheaded idiot…" Jensen muttered to himself motioning Maribelle to follow him drawing his gun stepping out he felt a sword swinging at him. "That two timing SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted stepping back before shooting into the executioner's head.

"You're a terrible actor Slaver! Did you really think that'd work?! Now I've got two reasons!"

"You've got nothing when I put a bullet in your head!"

"Big talk for someone outnumbered. Aversa get us out of here." Gangrel said as Aversa swooped down picking him up.

"You can't escape from me that easily." Jensen said unloading his magazine into the air the bullets missing. "Shit… that was a waste." He said reloading as he sprung into the more immediate fight focused on protecting Maribelle and conserving what ammunition he had as he worked his way to the rest of the Shepherds.

"So much for stopping the war…" he said as he approached Chrom

"We told you he was insane."

"No kidding. But who's the new kid?"

"Not exactly new we've known Ricken for a while very skilled mage despite being young."

"You're hiring children?"

"He's 16."

"Wait really, wait how old are you guys?"

"Frederick's the oldest at 24. I'm 20."

"Forgot what kind of times these are. Everyone is super young in the military."

Jensen knocked out a Plegian with the butt of his gun before grabbing Maribelle's umbrella and hitting another over the head with it. Emptying another magazine during the entire fight.

"It looks like the war was inevitable after all like Marth said." Chrom observed

"At least Emmeryn is ok." Robin said relieved

"Sorry I couldn't hit Gangrel. I haven't practiced much."

"Important thing is that we got Maribelle back let's get back to Ylisstol."

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the longer wait than usual. So, this chapter had more foreshadowing and more Lucina stuff as we go on more stuff from her perspective will likely come as well. Also, the next chapter will be called The Return and if I know the chapter name I will give it to you in this section. Also, I have a poll for you guys. As Jensen's supports are going to be an odd thing that begin next chapter. Him and Lissa going to The Prophet was his C Support but some with characters he likely won't interact too much with such as Ricken or Maribelle in the main story will still get their own. Would you rather have these tacked on to the end of every chapter starting with the next one or just in a separate story? I'd also like to know what you think Lucina's visions of the future are of. Post your vote in the reviews section.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Return

**Chapter 7 – The Return**

Jensen sat in the library of Ylisttol Castle. He was relived he managed not to get injured again while trying to rescue Maribelle. But he had failed again, he had failed to prevent a war that would cost thousands their lives and potentially lead to the fall of this world at the hands of Grima the Fell Dragon. It had been a pain to gain access to any books concerning the Grimleal religion but his status of being a Shepherd allowed him to get them when push came to shove. Yet the information he had was sparse the Fell Dragon returned every ten thousand years and could only be killed by the Falchion. He couldn't even feel the wall his power was behind anymore. He was completely human again. He needed the power. Without it this world was doomed. He knew that Emmeryn's assassination was coming soon and with that Lucina would be making her next appearance as Marth. He needed to protect Emmeryn he left the library returning the books. Jensen eventually found Emmeryn in her private study.

"Your Highness." Jensen said knocking on the door

"Ah, Jensen. Seeking council?" Emmeryn asked

"I will save that for when I find the time to go see a Priest. No, I'm here to give you some."

"What makes you think I'd want any from you?"

"Because when I was hexed Marth saw my past. However, I saw some of his. In his time, you were assassinated tonight."

"And you withheld this information why?"

"Because Chrom wouldn't be able to handle it he cares too much for you he'd cause some suspicion. How I see it we need the assassins to attack and to be utterly crushed to end this before it begins."

"You think stopping one attempt will end the war with Plegia?"

"Plegia isn't of my concern anymore. I'm playing the long game. The Fell Dragon returns and it's the Grimleal who come here and hopefully with their leader. I cut the head of the snake and I stop Armageddon."

"Minimizing casualties?"

"I'm going to guard you tonight, I'm going to use every asset I still have. I only need the leader dead. I'm going to try not to kill anyone else for questioning."

"I didn't see you as merciful type."

"I used to be a heck of a lot more merciful. We get through this then I will have to repent. But I don't think there's enough time or forgiveness in the world for me."

"You really should be guarding Chrom."

"Trust me I would if Marth wasn't already doing it. And I'm sure you've figured out who he is by this point you're not as oblivious as your siblings. Nor as trusting as Robin."

"I will take that as a compliment but he's clearly Chrom's descendant."

"You know you can't tell him this right? This all stays between us everything here. It's just going to be convenient that I was nearby. They will ask too many questions if they learn that I saw Marth's world."

"Anything else?"

"Maybe while we wait we could start that whole repenting thing."

Validar looked at his map of the castle as they slowly made their infiltration. He clutched his tome of dark magic as he made his way through the castle as his assassins took out the guards and made his way to the study. Meanwhile, Chrom and Lissa sprinted to the same place.

"Chrom, Lissa focus on the coming battle. I'll keep Emmeryn safe and deal with the leader." Jensen said leaving the room a gun in each hand, Emmeryn following behind him.

"Go. He has this under control." Emmeryn reassured them as Chrom and Lissa went to rally with the rest of the Shepherds.

"So, Marth you gonna keep sulking back there or are you gonna help?" Jensen asked into the shadows

"I was just seeing what you were going to do while left alone with the Exalt."

"Please, we both know that neither of are the enemy here. I really hope you didn't tell him. Besides we've got to stop your future from ever occurring again. I wasn't sure I believed it until I saw it."

"You saw?"

"Yes, I did Princess."

Validar revealed himself as he walked down the corridor menacingly, a hood covering his face. Dark magic flowing down his arms into the book.

"These two actors don't belong on this stage."

"Unfortunately, this is your curtain call." Jensen smirked

"Who do you think you are to test me boy?"

"I could ask you the same thing old man. However, I guess I can tell you. I'm Jensen Jones of the Shepherds. I'm the man from another world with nothing left to lose."

"A grandiose man from my own heart, but grandiose is worthless if you can't back it up." Validar said bringing his hand to his heart. "I am the bringer of the Exalts destruction. She stands in the way of a brave new world. I am Validar of the Grimleal fool." Validar pulled down his hood and Jensen's eyes widened in shock as he felt his body still as he dropped his guns and they clanked.

"Y- yo- you… YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" Jensen screamed at him

"I'm sorry but I would never remember a weakling like you."

"DESTROYER!" Jensen screamed as he closed the gap between the two in a second throwing a punch at Validar's gut. Marth looked in shocked as the punch landed sliding Validar back a few meters.

Validar gritted his teeth reeling in pain before bringing up his tome dark magic coursing through the book.

"Die." He said as the magic hit Jensen in his chest and his eyes widened in a familiar pain as he was thrown backwards. The burning running through his body as he slid on the floor unable to get up from the pain blood seeping out of new wounds.

"Pathetic. How could you ever protect anyone if you can't even protect yourself." Validar said as he moved to Marth. "Now let's see if you're more amusing."

Jensen was left to his own thoughts as he heard the fight going on. It seemed even as he tried to pull himself to his feet before falling onto one knee. One arm on his leg and the other holding him up. He felt rage creeping through his body. Why was the power never enough, it always failed him back then when he needed it the most. So many lives lost in an instant. No more. He couldn't take this anymore. As he felt his frustration boil in him.

"I… I… just wanted… to save everyone… but… my power always fails me when I need it the most."

"Ah so you haven't croaked yet…" Validar said a hint of disappointment in his voice. "And that's your sin these people. They're not worth saving. They should be left to die bleeding like you."

Jensen screamed in frustration as he punched the floor. The force being so great that cracks rippled down the corridor.

"Jensen…" Lucina said worry beginning to form in her voice.

"Curious…" Validar observed looking at the cracks

Jensen panted in exhaustion the effort straining him as he raised his head looking at Validar. As sparks of golden light began to form around his body.

"If you call that a sin… THEN I DON'T CARE!" as the light began to consume his body as he screamed in pain. The column of light ascending to the roof. Shaking the castle. The light visible to everyone.

"What's happening?!" Validar screamed

"Jensen!" Chrom shouted knowing where was

Jensen stood up inside the light as blue sparks began to form as the light began to think becoming more focused as he felt it flow inside his. His body feeling rejuvenated by the familiar feeling as the light began to fade flowing inside his body. Jensen began examining his arms curiously as light began to flow through an orb appearing in his hand.

"Light magic has been gone for centuries…" Validar said not believing it

"This isn't magic… no it's something else entirely… can't you feel it?"

"WHAT IS THIS?! TELL ME!"

"Everything."

"This light show won't save you or the Exalt get out of my way!"

"No. This ends here. This world won't be brought to ruin by the Fell Dragon. Not when I'm playing guard." Jensen began to step forward again pulling out the hilt of his shattered sword. It began to reform becoming solid metal from light. "Now then Grimleal, try to make me fight seriously." Jensen surged forward with his sword with inhuman speed as Validar stepped back conjuring shields with dark magic as Jensen cut through them as he got closer and closer. Validar blasted dark magic each shot missing and hitting the ceiling or wall.

"You're just a child trying to save the world using power to play god. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JENSEN JONES THERE'S ONLY ONE GOD IN THIS WORLD!" As he cast another spell collapsing rubble onto Jensen. "Grima."

Light began to seep out of the rubble as it grew more and more as the rubble was blown off him as he stood there.

"I don't know Validar. Saving the world can't be too hard." Jensen chuckled as energy rippled around him "I mean I've already done it before funnily enough by killing my version of you. I wonder if it will have diminishing returns.

"You speak nothing but lies!"

"I honestly couldn't care if you believe me. I do have to thank you for letting me to regain this. So, I will make this quick and painless."

Jensen rushed at Validar and began to completely dominate him. Outclassing him so entirely in speed that Validar could no longer keep track. A sharp kick to the stomach sent Validar flying back into a wall in front of Chrom. As Jensen calmly walked forward.

"Jensen, what is that?!" Chrom asked

"This is the power that allowed me to save the world." Jensen said as he continued to fight Validar who tried to keep him back but eventually a brief opening occurred where Jensen could cut him at his waist into two. The crackling energy stabilized completely entering Jensen as he calmed down completely.

"Not bad… I can work with this amount of power…" Jensen said observing as he felt himself able to sense the presence of everyone around him. "But damn. I forgot how good that can feel."

Robin studied Jensen. He seemed more confident and sure of himself like he felt whole again. Jensen meanwhile focused on Lucina's presence he couldn't let her get away without asking her a few questions. Jensen left the rest of the Shepherds to clean up as he went to pursue Lucina. Eventually following her to a secluded place outside the castle grounds.

"You should be aware that you can lose me anymore Lucina."

"I'm aware, you're not exactly the one I want to lose right now. My father might ask too many questions."

"So Emmeryn is saved the head of the Grimleal is dead. The world is saved. However, we should keep an eye on things. Conduct our own investigation. We need to make sure the Shepherds get stronger and I feel my presence now could mess that up at least for the moment."

"This is only just beginning Jensen. Saving Emmeryn was only the first step."

"We have time now. Plegia should go as per normal, we should focus our efforts on finding your friends."

Validar stood in an abyss of darkness.

"How could that brat kill me and defy me the Exalt and the Vessel?!"

A figure in a plegian cloak stepped out revealing himself.

"Is your faith in me that easily shaken Validar?"

"What? Who are you…. Where did you… come from?"

"Surely you've figured it out by now. I'm the one who puts that interlopers power to shame. I am the Fell Dragon. Naga never could stand up to my might. He will fall like the rest along with those he tagged along with."

"Impossible! It can't be you!"

"Jensen Jones wasn't the only one to follow those children. I will shatter him light and bring him to ruin. He cannot defy a God."

 **Support 1 – Emmeryn**

"Where do I begin? I guess they always said the road to hell was paved with good intentions but at times I don't think I even had those."

"Why do you think that?"

"I feel like I did the whole vigilante thing to get attention for the glory not because it was right."

"I take it you did a lot of good."

"Yes, but had I spent that time actually learning I could've stopped so much death."

"It's not your fault, you're just one person."

"I had all the power to stop it. Just not the training."

"You can't see into the future."

"I guess but during the war. I killed so many people. I killed my own father. I almost killed an innocent child before I came to my senses."

"And you understand you made some mistakes. Many don't realize that. You regret every death you caused from the looks of things. Many soldiers forget."

"I don't like killing but I understand that it is sometimes necessary. Especially when you're at war and not playing hero."

"That's at least respectable."

"I wish I could represent your ideals Emmeryn to a degree, but I think I've gone down my own path too far. I think ultimately, I just need to keep dealing with this until I can fully come to terms. Thank you Emmeryn but I think it's time."

 **Author's Note:** So, Jensen is going on a side quest for about two chapters while the next two chapters of the game take place. I felt that Emmeryn was the best for a first support with Jensen due to her limited time in the story meaning I only have so many opportunities to do it. For the next two chapters his Support will be able to be planted before or after the side quest. My current thoughts are for the support candidates are Frederick, Lon'Qu, Cordelia, Maribelle, or Gaius. As for pairings the only one that is truly final currently is Chrom (who will get his supports in the main story) and Sumia (who will get it either as directly part of or as the tagged on at the end of the chapters in the peace between the two wars). As for the future Jensen is going to have a child from the future and she is a girl. I also have a name finalized on that one and her mother. If I said the name I feel the mother would likely become even more obvious.


	8. Bonus Chapter 1 - Other World Timeline

**Bonus Chapter 1 – Timeline of the Other World**

 **2007 –** Keith Trex is born to a family who owns a small pharmaceutical company.

 **2010 –** Matthew Jones marries and enlists in the military.

 **2015 –** Matthew Jones is dishonorably discharged from the military.

 **2017** – Jensen Jones is born. Katie Woods is born.

 **2020 –** Keith Trex's parents die in a fatal car accident.

 **2025 –** Trex officially inherits his parent's companies expanding it into media and other sciences.

 **2028 –** Victor Aaron's daughter is born.

 **September 2032 –** Jensen wins an internship at the Trex Corporation in a contest.

 **October 2032** – During a test of a new power source at a Trex Facility it detonates bringing down the entire building. Seven days later Jensen is found unharmed and comatose in the rubble.Jensen wakes up after another week. Parallel worlds stop forming around the timeline making it completely isolated.

 **November 2032** – Jensen and Victor Aarons discover their powers.

 **December 2032** – Jensen goes out as a vigilante for the first time.

 **February 2033 –** Jensen reveals his identity to Katie Woods after being pressured by her due to him constantly disappearing to do vigilante work. She becomes his tech support.

 **March 2033** – Trex begins trying to sabotage Jensen's efforts.

 **May 2033 –** Jensen corners Trex he decides not to arrest him knowing that he could set back humanity decades. He instead decides to take Trex's rehabilitation into his own hands when learning that the efforts were trying to keep him in check if he were to turn evil. He actively helps the creation of countermeasures. Jensen reveals his identity.

 **August 2033 –** Victor Aarons as The Destroyer begins his crime spree.

 **September 2033 –** Jensen Jones is killed by The Destroyer after draining all his energy in an explosion.

 **October 2033 –** The United Nations surrenders to The Destroyer and his army of monsters. In the following month's seven billion people die in the subsequent rebellions and takeovers.

 **June 2034 –** Keith Trex, Matthew Jones and Katie Woods form the first long lasting rebellion.

 **June 2036 –** Jensen Jones regains consciousness. He discovers his family dead he joins the rebellion in both his identities. Matthew Jones begins dealing under the table.

 **July 2036 –** Jensen develops a split personality who brutally executes human generals of The Destroyer's army.

 **March 14** **th** **, 2037 –** Jensen kills his father after learning of his betrayal, The Destroyer and nearly The Destroyer's daughter. Feeling ashamed of his actions he goes into hiding leaving Keith Trex the only remaining leader of the resistance to rebuild the world. Katie Woods is also killed trying to defend Jensen from The Destroyer.

 **December 2037 –** Lucina travels through time. Jensen senses the time distortion through reality and uses his energy to hijack the journey and jump realities. The timeline loses its isolation. Additional timelines begin appearing again.

 **Author's Note:** I decided it could be useful to mark down the notable events in Jensen's worlds timeline. Also, it wouldn't detract from other chapters. The reason Jensen's timeline has no parallel worlds when he's in it is because it makes this more convenient. And yes, the timeline of the story is now also isolated due to his presence in it. Basically, multiple Jensen's can only exist in timelines when both he and Victor Aaron are both no longer alive or in the timeline, so each parallel world is identical in that 4-year period. If that makes any sense. Probably not.


	9. Chapter 8 - Scared Stiff

**Chapter 8 – Scared Stiff**

For the first time in his thousands of years of existence Grima felt weak. Bringing Validar back from the dead had been draining. He investigated the mirror at the tactician's face he now wore, and it was pale as if he was sick. He was vulnerable to be sealed away again especially with those meddling brats around and now he had a complete unknown variable power from another realm. He could sense it permeating this world as if a hole had been ripped open, that light giving him a small headache. He knew Naga could feel it too. He couldn't believe that nobody else could feel it that Validar couldn't feel it when it was right in front of him the pressure of that energy. It was just a candle to Grima's true power but in this state, it would still be enough to snuff him out for another ten thousand years. He was thankful that he likely couldn't be sensed in this state all he had to do was let the Grimleal conceal him until the time was right and Validar could claim the throne. For all Gangrel's insanity the one thing he could not let run wild in Ylisse was the cult. That's when Grima felt something he could feel that energy pulsing around the land. He could feel it rapidly approaching wrapping its tendrils around everything and moving on. He stepped into a ritual circle and the energy went around him leaving him undisturbed and undetected, had he not been close the ritual circle he would've been found. Just what was that meddlesome Jensen Jones searching for?

Jensen sat dumbfounded as Lucina tore through her third plate of food at the tavern still showing no signs of slowing down.

"You sure you don't want anymore?" Lucina spoke slurring the words her mouth stuffed with food.

"I'm good." Jensen said his plate in front of him still having a fair amount of the massive portion of food in front of him. "When was the last time you even ate properly?"

Lucina shrugged in response still shoveling food into her mouth. Jensen flagged for the bartender to give him some alcohol. As he began sipping his drink a sudden realization hit him.

"Shit!" Jensen swore slamming down on the table.

"What?" Lucina asked pausing

"I forgot to get drunk when my powers were gone."

"You seriously are getting upset over that?"

"I mean they don't normally let me get drunk and I was never able to before I got them. That was my only chance!"

Lucina just kept eating food calling for another plate. Jensen had no clue how many gold coins this would be he wasn't familiar with the currency yet and Chrom had just tossed him a bag of literal gold coins for his payment. He began studying the small menu on the table and began to piece together that there were copper and silver coins, but he only had gold. He was going to be overpaying. Jensen wasn't used to the overstimulation again yet. His clothes felt coarse and rough, the sounds of the kitchen loud in his ears. The conversations drilling into his brain finding it challenging to focus. The energy of people in this world was much stronger making it had to focus on the layout of the room. The energy was also slightly different than the people in his world and he figured that was due to the different nature of this world. He then focused on himself and noticed his own energy was different he could feel something lingering on him. Focusing on that lingering he could sense it in Lucina's energy as well. He searched in it trying to figure out what it was.

"Jensen? Jensen!" Lucina called snapping Jensen back to the present "The waiter's here with the bill."

"Oh right, lost in thought." Jensen pulled a couple gold coins out of the pouch as the waiter left ecstatic.

"What was that back there?" Lucina asked a hint of worry in her voice

"I think I figured out how to find your friends. It seems there's an energy I can sense on people who have travelled time and between worlds."

"So, you think if you focused you could find them?"

"Maybe I don't know how far I could go or how accurate. We should get somewhere I could focus, let's get a room at the Inn."

A while later Jensen sat on the floor of the room almost meditating as he began to focus on the energies of this world. The cluster of people and he began to only seek that anomaly as he felt the energy pulse around the world. He could sense people, but it was hard to maintain a firm grasp on all of them it was straining spreading himself this thin. It was evenly split half the presences were on this continent and the other half presumably on another. He tried to narrow down more so where, but the strain was too great.

"I don't think I'm going to be too helpful on this one." Jensen said his face sweating

"Can't find them?"

"There's a dozen or so of them about half are here on this continent the other half are either swimming or on another continent."

"We've been scattered across the globe then some are in Valm."

"I'm sorry this is my fault…"

"You could never have known don't tear yourself up about this we've got to focus on stopping Grima."

"About your friends, energy goes away when someone dies and when I was searching one of the presences vanished."

"Is there any other way it could've gone away?" Lucina said sounding worried

"I'd presume magic or maybe I just couldn't keep focused on it, maybe even a false positive. It's probably nothing to be worried about."

"We did have some people who were good with magic."

"So, who are your friends anyways now that there's no chance one of their parents could hear."

"Firstly, there's my sister Cynthia she's quite the optimist, she liked to play superhero with our cousin Owain who did nothing but enable her, he certainly didn't pick that up from his father."

"They can never know that I did that kind of thing. They'd probably never stop bothering me. So Sumia is your mother, right? That could explain Cynthia's behavior you take after your father. Who else has two kids?"

"Robin has two as well, he marries a dark mage during this war. Noire, his eldest becomes an archer she's quite an introvert but she occasionally shows anger. Morgan was our tactician she kept us alive."

"Right, so Morgan should be easy enough and very valuable to find being a tactician she likely shares a lot of resemblance."

"She wears his coat."

"Even easier."

"Laurent is very similar to his mother Miriel. Looks like her quite a bit too."

"Right, Miriel but a man."

"Gerome wears a mask and flies a dragon and is never happy. Severa and Kjelle are hard to describe in relation to their parents you wouldn't recognize them off the bat. Brady is the exact opposite as his mother Maribelle but still a Cleric. Yarne is easy enough to find he's a Taguel."

"A Taguel?"

"They turn into giant rabbits."

"That makes complete and utter sense to me." Jensen said sarcastically

"Nah is a Manakete allowing her to turn into a Dragon and she's very mature. Inigo is a womanizer and uses a sword."

"If I get close enough to any of them I should know who they are at least. Did you have any sort of rendezvous point in case you got split up?"

"I spent a day there before I went to Regna Ferox."

"We should try to find Morgan then. I'm not great at working on a team and without someone to send me in the right direction I can only be so effective."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I lock on to the nearest energy with the anomaly and we pray."

"And where's that?"

"North. Regna Ferox if I were to guess. We leave tomorrow morning."

Jensen and Lucina walked down the countryside Jensen every hour or so pointing them in an adjusted direction making a beeline to the anomaly. Jensen was fiddling with his old mask using energy to reshape it into something more practical for this world. He looked at it he had gotten rid of the part covering his eyes and the blue was darker and more refined. He put it on to see how it fit.

"How do I look?" he turned asking Lucina

"It certainly fits this world better and has some practicality."

"I will take that as a compliment."

Eventually on the long road the two reached a small checkpoint outside the Feroxi border.

"This can't be good." Jensen observed

"Nah mate, it's just a simple toll. You pay up, you get into Ferox."

"More like a shakedown." Jensen retorted

"Call it what you like, you ain't getting by us without paying up."

"Man, you guys have the worst luck. Of all the people you had to shake down you got me. Do you even know who I am?"

"Nah but by the sounds of it you're a noble."

"I'm a Shepherd of Ylisse."

"Ah, you must be the fool who sprung that noble tramp. Gangrel's got a fine price on your head."

"So, Marth, you wanna get some warmup in too?"

"I'm good I don't enjoy humiliating an enemy as much as you seem to."

"I just missed working."

Jensen began to focus, and he felt his energy surge through him manifesting as golden sparks around his forearms.

"Let's do this!" Jensen shouted running at the checkpoint drawing his sword the eight opponents surprised by the confidence as they prepared for him to leap over the small barricade.

"Die fool!" the leader shouted.

"Been there done that. It didn't stick." Jensen quipped laughing to himself

Jensen slid into the barricade kicking it in and blocking the path of one of the brigands. As he spun back up on to his feet bringing his sword up to guard a wild strike. He put his hand behind him and shot a blast of light at the blocked brigand trying to sneak back up on his throwing him into the wall unconscious. The brigands backed off for a moment surprised at the tomeless magic but keep attacking as Jensen kept proving to be too quick and unable to be caught offguard.

"Face it you're outclassed. You can still walk away." Jensen said hoping to get out of this with no casualties.

Three of the four brigands still conscious ran the leader being the only one left. As he turned stunned Jensen just sent a light blast to his head knocking him out. Jensen disarmed them of their weapons and coin, finding a letter from their leader.

"Seems like their boss is a man named Cassius, he plans on attacking a village in Ferox soon. We should probably intervene. Besides I'd like to sleep on a bed again." Jensen said walking back to Lucina as they kept going to the border.

"You're slower than you used to be." Lucina observed somewhat concerned

"Just giving them a handicap."


	10. Chapter 9 - The Fell and The Vengeful

**Chapter 9 – The Fell and The Vengeful**

Grima sat in his temple drawing a new ritual circle. The purple ink staining into the floor and glowing ominously. As he finished he sat down in the center of the circle and began channeling the magic through the world. Validar approached still limping from injuries sustained before his resurrection.

"Master, what are you planning on using that spell for?"

"We can't risk having a complete unknown like Jensen regardless of his power. So, I've opted to get to know our enemy. This one is far more discrete than the artifacts. I should be able to travel his mind freely without his knowledge." Grima said as he began to meditate his pupils clouding over.

Grima for but a brief moment saw the otherworld the towering skyscrapers. The bright blue skies and the vast technology. Then it all melted away and he was in darkness as he looked around confused.

"You do not belong here." The world began reshaping but this time Grima recognized it. It was the Dragon's Table.

"What is this?! You dare defy a God Jensen?!" Grima said searching as he saw a figure beginning to shape in the darkness. The figure began stepping into the light and Grima looked on confused as he saw a man wearing combat armor under an unfamiliar coat and a helmet as he looked up at him and the only thing Grima could see in the helmet was his own reflection.

"Oh? Did you still think you were dealing with Jensen? You've managed to stir something far worse up from the recesses of his mind. I must thank you. I might be able to gain control again he had managed to bury me. However, I have no desire for another voice in this head. So, face me 'God' if you want to know what death tastes like." The figure said adjusting his armor

"Just who the hell are you?!" Grima spat

"That's a first honestly. Most people just asked 'Why?' or just said I could never win. I guess you can call me Echo, because I'm an echo of everyone's true self. Now, let's see if you bleed."

Grima stepped forwards beginning to channel dark magic through his tome.

"You won't be able to beat me with cheap tricks. You are powerless, whose mind do you think you're in?" Echo said as a massive beam of dark magic surged towards him as he stepped fearlessly into it. Lasting for almost a minute Grima stopped channeling the magic panting exhausted as he saw Echo still stepping closer completely unscathed. Grima's expression turned to shock as Echo surged forward and grabbed his face obscured by the cloak and smashed it into the ground. The pain was immense it was a sensation that he hadn't felt in one thousand years. He tried to resist again but Echo just brought down his fist again on his chest forcing the air out of his lungs. All Grima could see was his own reflection being reduced to a bloody pulp as he stared at his attacker. He tried to channel a Thoron to strike him in the chest like he had with that damned Exalt. Echo took out a nice and stabbed into his hand and into the solid stone floor pinning his hand to the ground. Echo continued to beat the Fell Dragon spilling divine ichor onto the floor as it seeped through the cracks of the temple. Grima felt himself beginning to lose consciousness as he felt another set of hands shaking him and he sharply inhaled as pain inflamed his body as he awoke.

Grima panted the ritual circle was broken and the floor was a spiderweb of cracks. He could feel his nose bleeding divine ichor onto the floor. He moved his left hand up to his face and felt warmth move across it and then a sudden burst of pain as he recoiled and looked at his hand seeing a fresh stab wound seeping divine ichor.

"Put an entire division of spies on Jensen."

"My lord doesn't that seem a little overkill?"

"Jensen and his damned Echo will pay for wounding me. This heresy will have its consequences. When this world has fallen, and I have reclaimed my true power after he has died a long slow death. I will go to his world and I will kill everyone for his actions against me."

Jensen awoke in the Feroxian Inn startled sharply inhaling he could see the pale light of the moon seeping in through the window. He got up out of bed seeing Lucina sleeping peacefully across the room in the second bed. He walked out of the room and began walking around the village he could sense someone who travelled through time was in this village, but he'd been exhausted when he got here. He brought his hands to rub his head and felt cold liquid smearing. He brought his hands away sparking light in one of them to see better. Thick, purple ink like blood was on his hands no his gloves. He hadn't been wearing gloves. A sudden realization hit him, and he examined his clothes in a panic he was wearing _his_ clothes. The helmet was gone but _he_ was back he quickly shifted the clothes back into his own cleaning off the blood and heading back into the room sitting in a chair waiting until morning as he was terrified of going back to sleep.

Lucina awoke a couple of hours later as the sun's light crept in through the window. She noticed that Jensen was sitting in the chair in the room half asleep. Clinging onto consciousness bags forming under his eyes.

"Jensen? Are you alright?" Lucina questioned suspicion in her voice Jensen snapped back fully conscious

"Yeah, just had some bad nightmares. Kept getting woken up by them so I just stayed up. We should get some food. Your friend is in this town. I sensed them when I got woken up."

After breakfast in which Jensen had drunk an unearthly amount of coffee they made their way Jensen acting as a compass.

"I want to test your friend."

"Last time that happened you got stabbed in the gut."

"Trust me if it gets bad you can always intervene."

They began to approach a training grounds on the edge of the village where they saw a teenager with blonde hair in heavy armor tearing a dummy to shreds with a lance.

"So, I'm gonna assume that's Sully's kid. No one else I know trains like that."

"You're correct, her name is Kjelle. You haven't met her Father yet."

"Alright time to test her mettle."

Jensen walked close to the training field as Lucina hid watching from afar. Kjelle almost immediately noticed him usually nobody besides her Master watched.

"What's up?" Jensen asked nonchalantly

"I don't have time for this."

"I mean I'm sure you could use a better sparring partner than a piece of wood."

"You don't seem the type to be able to take a hit."

"Neither do you." Jensen taunted seeing that she had some of Sully's signature attitude in her.

"Alright we can spar. Just know who it will be on the ground when were done."

Kjelle pointed her lance at Jensen who put one hand at his side and one half open in front of him. The sparring match began as Kjelle rushed at Jensen who began stepping backwards to keep at the edge of her range examining how she was fighting.

"Stop dodging and actually fight me coward!"

Jensen surged forward light trailing behind him as Kjelle face turned from confidence to shock as he struck her with both hands in the gut and then spun his leg around kicking her in the side sending her back a few meters. She used her lance to balance herself before getting ready to attack Jensen again. This time her ferocity began to overwhelm Jensen's dodging and she began to land a few hits causing Jensen to bleed a little from his arm. He noticed and disappeared from Kjelle's sight for a moment and then she felt a sharp pain on the back of her heard as Jensen hit her from behind with an open palm and she hit the ground falling unconscious.

"You know she might be more skilled than you were."

"She didn't stab you in the gut."

"Yes, but you fought me before I had my powers back."

Kjelle groaned and began to get back up.

"God, she's as stubborn as her mother." Jensen observed

"Lucina?" Kjelle asked looking up

"Yeah, he's with me. He's from another world and he was able to follow us when we went back in time."

"You trust him?"

"I used a magic item to investigate his memories."

"And that hurt like hell. Don't use dark magic on me again. Not to mention the invasion of my privacy." Jensen interjected

"Also, a man named Cassius has plans to attack this town at some point." Lucina informed Kjelle

"Then I need to stay here and keep getting trained by my teacher. This town isn't ready for that kind of thing. I will meet you in Ylisse hopefully before Valm begins. Showing up before my parents get married could be problematic and you're already taking that risk with the Marth persona. How's Cynthia doing?"

"We all got separated. We have no clue, Jensen here can sense time anomalies like ourselves vaguely, but you were the only one close enough to get to."

"So, he's very good with magic?"

"No such thing in my world. I'm what we might call 'Superhuman'"

"How so?"

"I was caught in an explosion and can now manipulate what I call light energy." Jensen began channeling it through his hand. "Like this I can fire beams, enhance my speed, strength, and durability, create, and destroy matter, heal myself faster than normal. Mind you it has its limits. I can sense things like a constant radar. I used to be able to sense dark energy but that doesn't exist here. Magic I'm starting to be able to sense but it's different and I will need to work on it. I think it might be similar."

"Don't tell Owain or Cynthia that they will start purposefully getting caught in explosions." Kjelle warned

"Oh, also take this." Jensen said handing Kjelle a small metal disk.

"What's this?"

"It allows me to track you if I need to. I don't know how long I can sense these anomalies and it is straining for me, so this is easier. Means when we need you we can find you. Oh, and you take one as well Lucina." Jensen said passing another disk. "We can probably stay a day or two but after that were gonna have to go to Plegia to catch up with the Shepherds."

"You didn't try very hard against me, did you?"

"Actually, I did I'm not trained much so I need to put more energy than I should just to keep up. I'm just very good at making it not look like it. Trust me if I'm not trying I talk a lot more. Also, I'm pretty sure magic makes you all superhuman."

"Fair point." Lucina interjected

"Did you ever fight another superhuman?" Kjelle asked

"Touchy subject for him Kjelle stop that line of questioning." Lucina warned

"Thanks, but I need to start confronting it. Long story short, I didn't train my powers and it cost my world badly. I know what it's like to survive in a hell. I saved my world and left because I could no longer live there."

Jensen and Lucina stuck around the Feroxian town for a day exchanging information and leaving Kjelle to defend the Feroxian town as they began to make their way to Plegia early after hearing the news that Emmeryn was scheduled to be executed in the capital.

 **Author's Note:** So, this short sidequest is done. I don't think there's gonna be a chapter for about two weeks after this, but I might be wrong. I have a few arcs planned out for the story so I'm gonna share them. Grima is planned to be the overarching villain for everything. Because bringing The Destroyer back and into the Fire Emblem world is predictable. Also I have no intentions on having Echo be like a major villain more so just something Jensen needs to come to terms with.

 **Reclamation Arc** Chapters 1-7. Jensen comes to the world loses his powers and gets them back.

 **Plegia Arc** Chapters 10 – 15 hopefully.

 **Five Years Peace** **Arc** Probably gonna be around seven chapters if I was to bet. I have a plan for Jensen to fight things that will make him go all out in this Arc.

 **Valm Arc** Pretty self-explanatory probably around ten chapters. Also, Jensen's future child will show up here so yay?

 **Grima Arc** Probably gonna be shorter than Valm due to how quickly it progresses in the game. I mean you've got Stealing the Emblem, Dragon's Table, Mount Prism, To Slay a God and then Grima himself. I'd say five to seven.

 **The 'I had this idea as well Dark Reflections' Arc** Yeah, I know it's a cliché thing. But I really want to do Evil Shepherds. Their gonna be called The Wolves probably. There's gonna be some differences I'm making them straight up completely evil.

 **The Other World Arc** Hey he's gonna go back for a nice Slice of Life arc. Because it's a nice way to segway into the next arc.

 **The Destroyer Returns Arc** Trust me. I'm not bringing him back. No, I am though. Just not how you might think. Also, no it's not his damn daughter taking the mantle. That would ruin the entire point of Jensen not killing her. Only thing I'm gonna say is that it will involve the Fire Emblem and the plot threads of this arc will begin long before the actual arc itself starts.

 **The Slice of Life After Everything Content** Who knows how much?


	11. Chapter 10 - Shifting Sands

**Chapter 10 – Shifting Sands**

Jensen drug his feet along in the sand as Lucina walked next to him almost unfazed the hot sun beaming down on them from a cloudless sky.

"Pull yourself together Jensen!" Lucina snapped

"I'm not used to this kind of heat…" Jensen said slowly moving forward. "Especially so soon after Ferox."

Lucina kept going on showing no signs that the heat was affecting her.

"Christ, you're inhuman aren't you Princess?"

"I'm fully human."

"I mean that this heat isn't bothering you. I'm superhuman and I feel like I'm dying." Jensen said as he began to change his clothes glowing and then thinning into a lighter cloth material. His coat melting away into a baggier loose shirt with his typical leather armor on his chest, back, forearms and legs.

"That better?"

"Little bit. Still not great I'm not suited for this kind of heat. I should try to rendezvous with the Shepherds soon. They could use my help and I'm not the same kind of liability you are."

"They should be somewhere in this desert but it's huge you will have to find them in the capital."

"Found them."

"Where?"

"No, I sense Dark Magic. And that's bound to be trouble and that's the only place to find Chrom."

"That's at least a start." Lucina said turning around finding Jensen gone in a line of light. Lucina sighed to no one. "Good luck." She called out annoyed.

Jensen arrived at a ruined village and he felt his spirit sink as he began to investigate the desert town. He found the well to be tainted with curses agitating his skin as he cupped it in his hands to inspect it. He saw corpses in the middle of a purple ritual circle he could sense it slowly pulsing, but the purpose of these things still eluded him. He found a few town guards deceased at their posts but no other military. Jensen figured that whoever did this was very thorough to not leave any witnesses. He searched around finding very few signs of struggle this happened quickly. The destroyed town was merely for show, but what was it hiding? Jensen began closely examining each building until he ran his hands hand down the rough broken wall and felt that it was quite hot. As if it there were a fire. He examined the rubble and saw some limbs poking out from under rubble. Jensen channeled energy to lift the heavy rubble to examine the body. He found what he'd describe as a cultist wearing the burnt remains of a purple, black and gold robes. He found the mark of Grima everywhere on talismans and stitched many times into the man's clothes. Jensen looked carefully at how the building was damaged. He saw strains on the supports as if something large was here and then a hole in the ceiling. Jensen's mind only came to one conclusion: Dragon. Was it Grima? Or some other Dragon? Were there other Dragons? He knew Naga was a dragon. Jensen examined around the building finding disturbed sand of where someone went. Were they running or chasing something? Jensen did one pass over the village and found something that disturbed him. The corpses in the ritual circle had turned grey and were shriveling, becoming husks as they were reduced to skeletons and then ash as he watched the circle fade and became inactive. Jensen began to follow the tracks he found in the sand as he left the shade of the village and into the full wrath of the beating sun.

Nowi ran for her life. Those who had come to use her for dark magic had destroyed a town to catch her. Now an older one with red hair was after her.

"Don't be afraid of Gregor little one you are safe now." Gregor said chasing the small manakete.

"Get away!"

"Gregor does not mean to hurt you like bad men." Gregor protested.

"Some how I doubt that. Now then I have a few questions for the both of you. So, surrender and you will not be harmed." Jensen said appearing out of thin line of light disturbing the sand around where he appeared. His mask on concealing his face.

"He's trying to kill me!" Nowi said fleeing to behind Jensen

"Gregor not trying to hurt little girl. Though Gregor doubts you able to back up your big talking."

"So, I take it you chose to be harmed. Have it your way. I'm not good with accents."

"Gregor not have time for this."

"I'll make this quick." Jensen said drawing his sword and Gregor calmly pulled his own.

Jensen surged forward in a small beam of light before reappearing shocking Gregor briefly before he easily parried Jensen's untrained strike. He rapidly kept swinging Gregor immediately being put on the defensive by the sheer amount of strikes. Easily blocking them waiting for an opportunity to come and sure enough it did, and he struck Jensen in the gut with the pommel of his sword. Jensen staggered back.

"Not bad." Jensen commented sweat beginning to drench his hair from the heat.

"Boy you certainly are quick, but you are not trained like Gregor. Besides we don't have time for this."

"I've got tons up my sleeve still."

Jensen begin rapidly firing balls of light from his light sending him backwards a little further. As they flew towards Gregor he began deflecting the wild shots with his sword sending them into the sand even though he was off guard. As Jensen grew increasingly frustrated. He surged back into another sword fight wasting more stamina as he began to swing wildly and hard knocking Gregor back with each strike.

"GOD DAMN RUSSIAN BASTARD!" Jensen vented energy surging from his body recklessly as he pivoted into a sharp kick to Gregor's chest which was caught sending Jensen into the sand. Sending his sword away. Jensen began to fight unarmed as Gregor just stepped back dodging the wild strikes with little effort.

"This is bad…" Gregor said a tinge of worry in his mouth

"Finally got you on the ropes, huh?" Jensen said cockily

"No boy the bad men are here to kill all of us." Jensen stopped for a moment looking and seeing the grimleal approaching. Jensen panted and was hunched over clutching his chest the pain still fresh. As he stared at the twenty or so grimleal approaching. "Well this should not be hard you take ten on left I take ten on right."

"Fuck you I'm taking eleven." 

"That is spirit."

"You three!" A voice interrupted. "Are you friends or foes?"

"Hi Chrom…" Jensen groaned embarrassed to be the one found beaten up.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna make me finding you beat up a habit Jensen and what's with the mask?"

"Old habits I suppose." His freehand on his chest and the other holding his sword.

The Shepherds sprung into action as Chrom talked to Gregor and the significantly less fearful manakete. Jensen was sluggish and was relying on brute force to take down the grimleal rather than skill. Cleaving through their weapons his blade crackling with golden energy as he took down the cult.

"HE'S JUST ONE MAN! TAKE DOWN THE INTERLOPER! THE LEADER COMMANDS IT!" the leader of the Grimleal; Chalard screamed at his followers as he began to cast Nosferatu aiming it at Jensen who was desperately trying to keep up with two other cultists attacking him. As the spell shot forward it stuck Jensen true in the chest as Chalard felt a rush a rejuvenation surge through his body. He felt better than he ever did in years. Jensen was on his knees coughing up blood with an unnatural purple tinge as he grunted as the two cultists drew their blades. As a giant draconic figure flew down from the sky burning them to ash before landing kicking up sand and turning back into the little girl Nowi.

"Well…" Jensen said before stopping in pain "…that solves one mystery…" as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"This power…." Chalard said looking at his hands "It's incredible, I will take you all on!"

"You're drunk off power that isn't yours." Jensen said coldly the anger welling up inside of him his energy beginning to crackle around his body again disturbing the sand around his feet before suddenly stopping entirely. Chalard begin to laugh at the seeming misfortunate of Jensen before his eyes widening in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his gut as he collapsed onto Jensen's shoulder for a moment before pulling back to his feet. Screaming in anger as he began to swing wildly Jensen dodging with little motion seeming almost ethereal.

"TAKE THIS!" Chalard screamed as he cast Nosferatu before seeing Jensen's hand on his wrist and then a sharp pain as he crushed the mage's wrist in his hand the only thing Chalard could see was his own reflection in Jensen's eyes as a sharp strike to his neck sent him to sleep forever. As Jensen continued to beat on the body before Robin came firmly grabbing his shoulder. It felt cold and he could feel Jensen moving to attack him before seeing him and snapping back to reality.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Robin demanded

"I don't know I think I lost it for a minute there…" Jensen said looking at his hands

"Are you okay Jensen?" Robin asked still firm

"Yeah, it won't happen again." Jensen got up and began to clean the sand out of his clothes and boots.

Robin looked at the maimed corpse of Chalard. A pang of familiarity in his brain that was quickly pushed aside as he noticed frostbite on the corpse. He made a note of it feeling that it was likely a side effect of Jensen's energy.

The Shepherd's marched for a couple more hours before taking refuge in a large cave outside of the Plegian capital. Where they held a small meeting lit by lanterns.

"So, that's the strategy." Robin said finishing moving the pieces on the board.

"Jensen, I'm curious, did you find anything out while you were gone?" Chrom asked interrupting Robin

"No, I was trying to track down Marth, so that I could talk to her, but she always stayed a few steps ahead of me. As soon as I found out Emmeryn was in danger I came this way I never should have left."

The meeting went without further hitches as Jensen got back to his tent and began washing his face. He felt terrible, he almost snapped again today. He had to be careful because if he let himself get out of control again he could have some issues.

Jensen was eating his supper as Lissa lurked around. A frog hidden in a bag which she snuck up behind Jensen who was eating his first good meal in the desert and shoved a frog down the back of his shirt. Jensen's eyes widened, squinted and then he reached behind his shirt pulled out the frog and tossed it back at Lissa hitting her square in the face.

"Ew Ew Ew!" Lissa shouted as she swatted the frog off her face and hopping away.

"Sheesh, don't dish out a prank you can't take." Jensen said with an overconfident smirk on his face.

"It was only on your back!"

"I'm sorry all right, no need to get really angry, besides I don't want the healer mad at me."

"I will get you back for that so watch your back."

"I'm sure you will."

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 11: The Exalted Echo**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Exalted Echo

**Chapter 11 – The Exalted Echo**

Validar sat in a small, secluded tavern. He felt that he shouldn't appear in a place so dirty. Someone of his status and purpose shouldn't have to ever be inside of. His cloak covered his entire figure as he waited growing impatient. The poor swill they called alcohol completely abhorrent to his refined palate. Eventually, another cloaked figure this one distinctly more feminine sat down across from him at the table in the corner.

"Why have you called me here my lord? I knew the reports of your death were exaggerated." The woman said

"No, they sadly weren't. That's why there has been a change of plans Aversa."

"How are you still here?"

"The Master deemed it not. And now he wants you to use your power in the Plegian army."

"Yes, his wish is my command."

"There has been a complication, a completely unknown variable as he calls it: Jensen Jones. We have been watching him and have found something exploitable. He has a weakness to Dark Magic. So, we want you to wipe him off the playing field. No holding back. The Master wants his death guaranteed."

"Yes, anything else you want to discuss?"

"Just so you understand how much of a threat this man is: he made the Master bleed and scarred him." Validar said firmly before getting up, leaving a few coins on the table and giving Aversa a tome.

Jensen yawned as he awoke getting up out of his bedroll. He had a surprisingly peaceful sleep the heat was noticeably more bearable for him. He pulled out his water skin as he stood near the cave entrance watching the sun rise over the Plegian Capital. He wished that he had some coffee, but the warm breeze was refreshing for him. He felt a presence watching him and he looked behind him seeing Frederick.

"Still don't trust me? Think I'm gonna stab Chrom in the back?"

"Not intentionally no, but you seem to have an awful temper." Frederick observed

"I'm pretty good at directing my anger towards the right people."

"And if someone steered you the wrong way?"

"Then a lot of people die." Jensen said somberly

"It's happened before hasn't it?"

"When I first got my powers I fooled around, didn't train them or refine them much. It got a lot of people killed when I couldn't save them. I will not make that mistake again."

"So, what's your goal?"

"Stopping the Fell Dragon from returning."

"Why? You have no reason to help this world."

"I think I'm beginning to have a few."

"Forging some bonds? I didn't see you as that type."

"Yeah, you've got a pretty great rag tag group of mercenaries."

"This has nothing to do with our mutual time travelling mystery." Frederick inquired

"I'm not sure yet." Jensen said smiling a little and began smelling some familiar scents like eggs, bacon, and coffee. "But my more immediate priority now is that breakfast."

Jensen wolfed down his breakfast and drank his coffee before kicking back and slowly sipping it after his food was done. He looked over Robin's strategy for the rescue, he was part of the main attack force. His role was to take on any inexperienced enemies simultaneously. It seems that Robin had identified his strength very effectively. He wasn't paired with anyone currently he was serving more of a support role of keeping one on one combat going on for the other Shepherds, so they did not get overwhelmed. Soon, the Shepherds began to march.

The world was quiet save for the marching of armor and a slight breeze rolling over as the Shepherds entered the city. No direct military opposition as the infiltrated the city arriving into a courtyard. The shattered remains of a behemoth littering the ground. Jensen donned his mask as they watched, waiting for the signal. Emmeryn standing on a tall platform.

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE!" Gangrel said posturing shouting to his army motivating them greatly with the crowd roaring. Gangrel pointed at an executioner and then ran his hand on his throat. Aversa seemingly disappearing from his side. "EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind…"

"Flavia!" Robin called

"I've got him!" Flavia replied throwing an axe embedding it into the back of the executioner sending him tumbling off the precarious platform.

"EVERYONE: NOW! FOR YLISSE!" Robin shouted raising his sword and tome.

"Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" Chrom called to the Shepherds

"Oh, will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!" Gangrel said slinking away.

Jensen surged in a beam of light to the middle of the battlefield targeting the largest space of lower ranks drawing his sword.

"Face me. If you want to die." Jensen said putting on an intimidating voice his sword glowing with light as he channeled energy through it. The recruits held strong though as the began closing in on him. Blocking the untrained hits with his superior speed keeping them distracted as the Shepherds began to dispatch the more trained soldiers by overwhelming them with numbers. Slowly but surely each of the recruits fell back to fight a Shepherd alone to try to turn the tide but the damage was already done as they fell one by one. The last getting stabbed by Jensen collapsing. Jensen turned to face the General already being overwhelmed by Chrom's furious strikes Sumia jabbing him with her spear in his blind spots from above on her Pegasus and soon he collapsed onto the ground. The reinforcements falling from their wyverns one by one by Virions arrows as Jensen distracted them with small weak blasts of energy. Jensen noticed two new soldiers as well.

"Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" Chrom shouted signaling the Ylissean Pegasus Riders. They flew in and began flying to the Exalt's perch.

Gangrel appeared his face white with anger "What?! Pegasus Knights?! How did they… that damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!"

Aversa chuckled "…Yes, well. Neither do I." holding the tome underneath the reeking box as she activated causing Risen Archers to rise out of the ground. Jensen's eyes shot open in alarm. His body stiff in shock as the Pegasus Knights fell one by one another arrow beginning to fly at the last Knight.

"NO!" Jensen screamed in rage the sand being kicked up like the current of the sea in a thunder storm. Energy surrounding his body again the pressure being palpable. "I WON'T STAND BY AND LET ANOTHER DIE!" As he began to surge forward towards and past Aversa as she drew the tome opening it. His body still visible in the harsh light.

"I'll show you something mortal…" Aversa said a purple gleam in her eyes as magic runes began to appear around Jensen's body freezing him in his light for a mere moment as a purple orb of dark magic appeared and shot towards him on the ground his eyes briefly showing fear before changing into pain. Jensen let out a bloodcurdling scream as the spell hit him. He hadn't experienced this much pain since he had died. As he was thrown back to the ground the orb crushing him into a crater as his screams began to die down with the spell. Leaving a crater in the ground the rock under the sand covering Jensen's arm as he laid in the crater unmoving and bleeding from almost everywhere. The final arrow bringing the last Pegasus knight to the ground.

"No no no…" Robin said in shock looking into the crater and up at Emmeryn.

"We've lost…" Chrom said echoing the sentiment

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives or end up like the lightshow!" Gangrel said holding back fits of laughter

"I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you!" Chrom spat

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..." Gangrel mused

"Emm! Hold on, I'm—"

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

"I… I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!" Gangrel boasted taunting the Shepherds

"Damn you!"

"Now, now, my boy—no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem, so that I may get my wish."

"…I…"

"Chrom! You can't trust him look what he did to Jensen!" Robin interjected

"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

Robin thought to himself for a moment about how to solve this. His mind thinking of many strategies but all ending with Emmeryn or the Shepherds dying.

"That's right. Don't give up! There has to be a way..." Robin said trying to find hope

"If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods!"

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr—" Gangrel mocked exaggerating the count of his fingers lingering on each number.

"Gangrel, hold! ...You win. Everyone, lay down yo—" Chrom said hopelessly

"No wait!" Emmeryn shouted

"SILENCE!"Gangrel demanded

"Emm..." Chrom said trying to hold back his emotions

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want is to hear a THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless if someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!"Gangrel screamed in madness leaving Emmeryn utterly speechless.

"ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together." Chrom said taking the Emblem off of his arm.

"Chrom... Th-Thank you. I know now what I must do..." Emmeryn said closing her eyes

"Emm, what are you—" Chrom asked his eyes widening in realization

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" Emmeryn said stepping forward.

"Emm, NO! NO!" Chrom said beginning to run.

Lucina ran onto the battlefield at this moment his eyes wide with sadness and despair. She ran to the crater seeing Jensen inside of it as time seemed to move slowly.

"No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all. "

In blackness, these words began to echo. Jensen felt weak he couldn't even move. He could sense everything though. He could feel Emmeryn falling. He could hear Gangrel laughing like a maniac as she ever quicker began to descend. There was no way to change this. Then he felt a presence creep over him.

As Emmeryn hit the ground, a sickening crack as her body went limp. Gangrel's laughter only increased. The Shepherds noticed something the air had suddenly gone still. Even though the sun was beating down on them. The air felt… cold. As if something was not right. Aversa had moved back to Gangrel's side as his laughter continued. As a sharp, cold voice echoed out of the crater.

"What's…. what's so funny… freak?" the voice asked as Gangrel's laughter suddenly stopped as he turned to face the crater. The Shepherd's looked at the pit in shock. Lucina looked in terror. As a figure began to pull itself up out of the pit a sickening sound of bones putting themselves back together.

"Incredible…." Robin observed "He's getting up again-" he said his voice slowly turning to confusion. As the figure who got up was wearing a black coat that was slightly longer. Where the holster for the sword was now one for a knife. Instead, of the mask there was now a mirrored helmet. Aversa stared at the figure in shock her mouth agape as she saw her own reflection appear in the helmet the figure clutching the side of his stomach.

"What are you gawking at?" the Echo inquired as he began to step forward limping a little and inhaling in pain at each step. Gangrel and Aversa began to step back in fear. "What did you think? That I was gonna roll over and die from an attack like THAT?" he said as he continued to step forward regaining his posture as Jensen's pain went away from his body.

Lucina regained her composure as she watched the Echo stagger towards the Mad King menacingly. Frederick felt vindicated and terrified. Libra said a prayer to himself. Tharja could sense the cold emptiness from inside the figure and while not quite the same as Robin's it was intriguing none the less.

"Chrom!" She shouted panicked "You and the Shepherds have to get away from here RIGHT NOW!"

"What why?" Robin asked confused but the fear beginning to affect him to

"THAT'S NOT JENSEN! That monster will attack anything that gets in his way including you guys! GO! NOW! BASILIO IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Lucina shouted as Robin grabbed Chrom and began dragging him away.

"Right! Running!" Robin said forcing Chrom onto Sumia's Pegasus as Lucina disappeared again.

"You're nothing." The Echo said continuing to step towards them. Their steps becoming more panicked and fearful as Gangrel called for more soldiers flooding the exit as they were calmly followed. "You're just another death worshipping criminal, and I'm the Echo: what remains after all the pain you have caused. It's over Gangrel! I've come for YOU!"

The Echo ran forward wobbling from side to side as soldiers filled the room. Gangrel and Avesa fled through a hall as they heard death behind them. The breaking of bones, the ends of lives. The last breaths of soldiers as their lungs were filled with blood and turned to gurgles. Aversa was terrified of the monster chasing them the sounds of battle drawing nearer and nearer. Gangrel for the first time in years was terrified of death. Aversa began to channel a teleportation spell to escape as they ran. Running out of places to run they could feel the cold nipping at their heels as she finally had the spell ready. The Echo running at them completely unscathed and without a single drop of blood on him as he ran as they appeared slashing at Gangrel's face making true before vanishing before another strike could be made. The Echo screamed in frustration rage as he realized Gangrel was gone. He saw the rest of the Plegian army pursuing the Shepherds his smile almost visible through his helmet.

"I'm not done yet. I've still got to express some rage." The Echo said as he ventured in the desert following Mustafa's legion and the Shepherds. "The Exalt will be avenged. The Plegians will face retribution for their crimes."


	13. Chapter 12 - The Plegian Bogeyman

**Chapter 12 – The Plegian Bogeyman**

Gangrel clutched his face in pain as Aversa tried to tend the wound on his face. She managed to pull his hands away from his face as she began to clean out the wound. It had barely missed his eye but as she cleaned it she found shards of ice embedded in his wound, the elixir was freezing as she tried to flush the wound causing the Mad King more pain. She then began to channel dark magic to heal him.

Lucina was trying to track down the Echo. It wasn't hard to find out which direction he went the trail of brutalized corpses left like breadcrumbs. She hadn't seen anything like this since her time. She couldn't believe any one person would be capable of such violence. She could hear civilians crying in their homes, praying to gods that the monster wouldn't take them too. Repenting that the Mad King's execution had summoned a monster for divine retribution. Praying for forgiveness and safety. She kept her distance from the sounds of battle as the Plegian guard hopelessly tried to stop him.

Grima watched the battle through the eyes of his spies in the Plegian guard. He felt the fear welling up in his body as his hand began to hurt still wrapped in a bandage as he watched more of his pawns falling to the overwhelming anger. Seeing the eyes of his spies grow in fear as they saw their end coming through the reflection of the Echo's helmet. Grima's fear began to turn into anger, into pure rage as he began to channel dark energy into a nearby Wyvern Rider. A purple gleam appearing in the rider's eyes as he took control. The sheer amount of power beginning to burn the man's body from the inside out as the magic began to flow into the wyvern.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Grima's voice reverberated through another's voice as the wyvern flew forward feral.

"That sounds personal, was he your friend?" The Echo asked mockingly as he dodged the vicious bite.

"YOU HURT ME!"

"Have we met? I think I would've remembered leaving someone alive." The Echo said drawing his knife and preparing to fight.

Mustafa felt conflicted standing in the unusually cold rain. Gangrel had ordered him to prevent the retreat but he could hear his brothers in arms, his family dying. The Ylisseans had retreated, what was butchering them? An army from Valm? Regna Ferox? Whoever it was should hold more priority over the scattered troops of Ylisse. He was a loyal soldier he served his country and its ruler regardless of his views as he waited for the Ylisseans or a new order.

"I have to give the boy credit. He's creating an amazing distraction!" Basilio said feeling a small amount of pride in the Echo's rampage.

"I'm not sure it will keep being favorable for us. Marth said that he could just as easily turn on us." Robin observed

"What do you mean? Jensen just cut the crap and cut loose."

"Marth said that he wasn't Jensen anymore. I'm not sure what that means completely but he clearly isn't fully in control."

Chrom was barely holding himself together, Lissa wasn't at all.

"I could sense Jensen before he went wild." Tharja interjected

"And does that help at all?" Robin asked

"He had a light in him, it was overwhelmingly bright. However, as soon as he climbed out of that pit it was gone. It was empty. Only sadness, …cold and hurt. Like a wounded animal. Like an entirely different person."

"Then we should try to get out of here quickly, before he gets the chance to turn on us."

"If he does I could take him." Basilio boasted "Now, hurry! There should be carriages waiting through the ravine!" Basilio continued Chrom beginning to lag behind Lissa being carried by Lon'Qu to his chagrin.

"Chrom, please!" Robin pleaded

"Rrgh… I'm… I'm coming."

"Quickly! We're almost... Huh? Damn!" Basilio said as Plegian barbarians began to surround them. "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!"

Mustafa called out across the battlefield.

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" he said as the screech of a wyvern overtook everything. The rain got colder as it shifted to hail. The two armies and the bandits lurking in the shadows looked up. Seeing a wyvern spewing purple fire as a figure clung to it's neck stabbing it repeatedly the rider throwing more magic as the figure swayed evading it as the wyvern began to fall from the sky. The figure swung around the neck leaping into the sand as the Wyvern crashed into the ground shattering like ice.

"And I thought I wasn't gonna get anymore after that. What do you know? I land in between two armies." The Echo taunted as the rider got back up preparing to cast a large spell before the body burned away from the presence of Grima and the Echo was left fighting nothing. "Oh… I remember you now…"

Mustafa stared at him in shock at the rather impressive showing.

"If you surrender you will get mercy as well."

"Funny. I was about to give you the same offer. However, you look important. Tell me where your king went."

"I don't know where he went, and even if I did I wouldn't betray my country."

"Ah, patriotism. Such a useless sentiment. It only gets you killed for being unable to see the bigger picture. Like Gangrel, like you and even the Prince over there don't seem to get it. However naïve she was about peace she at least understood that there was a bigger picture. If you all did too she probably wouldn't have died."

"You dare speak of her like that right after she died?!" Chrom said anger growing

"Don't you understand? I have a plan, and if you pinheads would just give it some thought you'd see you're on the wrong side. But, if you really want to fight it. Who am I to complain? It just means I get to have more fun."

"And whose side are you even on?!" Mustafa asked

"The side where Grima doesn't return and kills us all."

"So, you still have some sense in there." Chrom observed

"I'm a reflection of Jensen, he's a half measure, he's unwilling to do what's necessary to win absolutely, just like you. And if that means taking you out too then by all means I will. Unfortunately, while I don't necessarily need you to take down Grima in the end, I do need to keep you alive for now."

"Well that's reassuring." Chrom said as he prepared to fight

The Echo lunged into battle taking on Mustafa alone completely overwhelming him and beginning to simply toy with him. Robin began commanding the Shepherds however it didn't seem particularly necessary. The Plegian soldiers were scared and their morale was gone as they became overwhelmed. Echo dodged everything with ease not even pretending that this was of any challenge as he played with Mustafa purposefully striking him to hurt him and torment him.

"Principles are nothing if you can't back it up." Echo taunted

"Alone they make me more just than you." Mustafa gritted his teeth his nose bleeding and broken.

"Justice is defined by who is the strongest."

"So, what next? You kill me and my men? You'd kill hundreds if not thousands for your goals."

"To save millions." The Echo interjected. "Saving people means nothing when an apocalypse is coming."

"You're just as bad as Gangrel and the Prince's father."

"I'm a necessary evil."

Mustafa swung his axe. The Echo caught it in a hand and snapped the blade from the handle with no effort.

"What are you?" Mustafa asked afraid

"I'm the Angel of Death. I'm what makes the world believe in a Bogeyman. I'm not of this world so to put this in your terms. I'd guess that'd make me the Shepherd of Fire."

"So, you think this is justice?"

"No, this is Divine Judgement." The Echo stated finally plunging his knife into Mustafa's throat as his soldiers scattered fleeing at the death of their general.

The Shepherds began to walk up to the Echo who turned around and begin observing them he studied them before landing on Robin before laughing sadistically.

"So Chrom, about that still needing you. Things have changed."

"Traitorous bastard!" Basilio said drawing his axe

"I won't let you kill Chrom." Robin interjected

"Oh no, this is about you." Echo said turning to Robin

"What?" Chrom asked shocked "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Everything." Echo rushed at The Shepherds Basilio blocking the first strike just in time.

"Kid, I know you're still in there." Basilio said trying to get through

"I'm sorry but Jensen's not here right now. Please leave a message."

Basilio continued to fight, Echo was fast, but he was all brutality and cockiness. It was a losing battle, but he could stall for the Shepherds to make a move to win. He seemed to be getting a little slower and showing restraint.

"Come on you can fight this. You will get another crack at Gangrel." Robin said casting thunder at him hitting him square in the back sending convulsions through his body. Virion let loose an arrow embedding itself in the helmet. Sending a long crack through it. The Echo staggered back pulling the arrow back leaving a hole in the helmet and white fog began pouring from it. The air got even colder, and the hail pounded harder.

"I won't go down like this." A voice said behind the helmet.

"You're weak. You're to blame for everything bad that's happened to us. If you just let me stay in control no one would stand in our way."

"I'm stronger than you think."

"Jensen?" Chrom asked

"Get this damn helmet off me before he decides to do anything stupid. I can only hold him back so long." Jensen said continuing to resist the Echo swinging wildly.

The Shepherds began to surround The Echo who desperately began to fight his own losing battle. Each strike being held back just enough for them to be blocked or avoided. Gauis crept around the fight waiting for the golden opportunity to appear as the Echo was distracted. He slipped forward swiping the helmet from The Echo's head as it turned to a cool white fog and the rain began to fall as the hail dissipated and turned back to rain as Jensen returned to normal his bones breaking again as he collapsed.

Jensen woke up the next morning the healing magic making him only sore and bruised instead of broken. He let himself lose control again. He almost killed everyone. He couldn't remember anything before attacking the Shepherds. Was Gangrel dead? Or was this all pointless?

"So, you're awake." Chrom said watching the bedroll intently with Basilio, Lon'Qu and Gregor.

"I take it you didn't know who was gonna wake up?"

"Robin didn't want to take the risk."

"I don't blame him. What did I do?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember getting hit trying to save Emmeryn and then waking up in a completely different place."

"Why didn't you tell me or Robin about this?"

"I thought he was gone, at least I did."

"What is he?"

"A manifestation of all my issues. I can materialize matter, so my personalities can materialize themselves."

"You can't let that happen again." Frederick said bluntly

"I can try. I kept him under control for months before now. I think the trauma of that spell was what set him off."

"You're done Jensen. I'm not letting you go after Gangrel." Chrom said

"I can keep it under control Chrom."

"If he has access to dark magic like that he could flat out kill you. I can't hold more death on my shoulders."

"Welcome to the club. I will be careful. I'm not about to fight any dark mages anytime soon. At least not so brashly."

"At least go see Lissa or Maribelle make sure you're fine. If they clear you physically you can help but you need to stay in control. I'm not sure we can handle another incident."

"Understood."


	14. Chapter 13 - For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Chapter 13 – For Whom The Bell Tolls**

Grima looked at his hand the scarring from his encounter with the Echo still there. His hatred being fueled by his second failure. This wildcard simply wouldn't die and now he'd brought the Echo out. This was a tremendous failure. He felt fear for the first time in his immortal life, this monster wouldn't stop, and it claimed to be of some higher power. He feared that he could be killed by another godly figure and this potentially was another. This had to be Naga's doing. Naga brought another chess piece onto the board to force him to move. Dark magic swirled around Grima's figure as it violently exploded in frustration as Grima became eerily calm as an idea swirled in his mind.

"Wake up Vessel… I'm in need of your expertise."

Jensen observed the work that Lissa had done to heal him. It was impressive, far more than any medicine from his world and far quicker than his own powers could heal him. Even some of his older scars were beginning to fade away. Healing magic was taking well with his body. Chrom was on what Jensen would call a warpath. They were marching day in and day out chasing any lead they could to get to Gangrel. Chrom wanted revenge and Jensen didn't blame him, he had felt this pain before and it had led to the Echo being birthed into this world.

Years ago, just after Jensen had dug himself out of the rubble he had been sitting in his old hideout. A shell he'd carved into the ground with energy with no doors or windows that he simply willed himself into. A quiet spot for him to think but now it felt like a prison for his thoughts. Everything was gone, and it seemed like everyone was dead. He looked at an old project he'd been working on before the collapse a series of implants made as a countermeasure to himself. Designed to increase the physical strength of someone to rival him. However, the risks were far too great the shock from having the implants would kill a normal person, so the project was scrapped Trex deemed it a failure and Jensen took the only prototype for safekeeping. Jensen briefly considered using it himself when his head engulfed in pain and he lost consciousness and awoke with the implants gone.

He now knew that this was the birth of the Echo. That giving in was what gave his darkest parts life. He assumed that he had the implants inside him now but that they were never active. Either that or they only formed in his body when the Echo was in control. Now all he had to do was stay in control and to not let himself give in to the easy way. Jensen picked up the mask he had begun wearing since he had entered Plegia. All it could remind him of was who he pretended to be. The hero that he tried to be. This wasn't him it was The Savior's. It was time for him to figure out who he was. No more masks it was time to fight as himself and he let the mask dissolve into the same light he formed it out of.

Jensen stepped out of his tent and saw the Shepherd's busy packing up the supplies and loading it into the carts. He followed suit quickly taking advantage of his powers to do it in under a minute as he tossed it into a cart and searched for food from the mess tent. He grabbed some fruit and began eating his light breakfast he didn't want to march after gorging himself like some Shepherds seemed to. The Shepherds were in remarkable spirits given the circumstances. Chrom had pulled himself together, Lissa had too.

"Robin. Chrom." Jensen said walking up to the tactician and the Exalt discussing the plan.

"Jensen, I'd really like to finish discussing the plan with Chrom." Robin said

"This is pertinent." Jensen said bluntly

"What is it?" Chrom asked

"I want you to be aware that you're only going to get this offer from me once. Never again will I give you this option. If you want me to, I will end this war. I will use my full power to destroy Gangrel and his regime. Consider it a favor to the memory of your sister."

"If we want this victory to mean anything after the war Chrom then we need to do it ourselves no external power that great." Robin advised

"I understand Robin. I just want you to be aware that it is an option."

"If you're holding back so much Jensen…. Then why couldn't you save my sister?"

"I didn't realize they had something like that spell… it was unlike I have ever experienced in this world."

"And you put her life to chance like that?! Surely you could've done something safer!" Chrom said his anger rising

"Maybe. Bur Emmeryn's death will weigh on my shoulders like countless others. I regret not using the full extent of my powers then, hence why I'm offering them now. Of course, in the event of a catastrophic event I will be using them."

"If it looks like we will lose you have my permission but make sure it's you in control."

"I have no intention of losing it again."

"If you do, there will be innocent lives on the line."

The Shepherds continued to march using intel gotten from a scout to the fortress Gangrel was hiding where they waited for a moment as Robin began to formulate a plan.

"The enemy has taken the field, milord." Aversa said inside the fortress

"Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes..." Gangrel replied his scarring still fresh.

"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits and that they managed to retrieve the lightshow."

"Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind."

"I'd love to hear the song the bard makes of that."

"Aversa, there is a truth about the world this Ylissean Welp must learn. A man is either strong... ...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa!" Gangrel said laughing tearing at his wound causing him to stop in pain. A soldier scampered inside the room panicked and fearful.

"Y-Your Highness! Dire news!"

"Oh? Speak." Gangrel said granting permission

"Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy..."

Meanwhile, the Shepherds were preparing to move in. Chrom was weighing the choice Jensen had given him. The Plegian army was far greater than his band of mercenaries and the risk was minimal casualties wise. He could also stay a considerable distance away in case Jensen lost control. Both him and Robin were in silent thought of how to handle the situation.

"Jensen-" Chrom said before getting interrupted by Frederick barging into the conversation.

"Milord, I have a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray." Frederick informed

"How do you mean?" Chrom inquired

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed. Some have been raving that they fear a Bogeyman will hunt them down if they continue under Gangrel." Frederick informed

"Jensen certainly made quite a show and Emmeryn…."

"Yes Milord, they believe Emmeryn's selfless sacrifice summoned a monster seeking revenge against Gangrel and his people. A Folk story of sorts. Her calls for peace being silenced by the Mad King resonated. The soldiers chant her name as they leave the field."

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her and that monster to bring it to the surface."

Robin was still deep in thought meticulously planning and remembering Emmeryn.

"I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today, we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land."

The Shepherds continued their march approaching the barren wastes near the border of two nations. Gangrel planning on invading Ylisse once he ended the last of the royal bloodline.

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"Gangrel taunted as the Shepherds approached

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today, you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." Chrom said defiantly

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace! No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will."

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left arc words and her memory. Were I alone, I would be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose! Even your little light show who claims to be a hero."

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand beside you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not. Jensen you have my permission."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corp-" Gangrel said his face pale as he spat up blood.

Jensen had appeared in front of him no trail of light simply coming into existence. Wisps of light around his quickly evaporating. As his hand dug into Gangrel's gut not breaking skin as the king staggered backwards coughing up blood onto the sand.

"Curse you! What have you done to me?!" Gangrel questioned as the blood trickled from his mouth. Jensen smiling cockily.

"Pull yourself together, would you? It's humiliating." Jensen taunted as Gangrel smiled pulling out an elixir and drinking it the pain dampening in his body. Gangrel laughing as he regained his composure. "Now that's more like it!" Jensen complimented

"I dare say that you've been toying with us all along. You could easily of ended this war before it began. You could prevent so much death. But you still won't defeat my army. However, I will still defeat you."

"You're right Gangrel. I have been holding back and it caused more death. But you carried the laurels and I will never forgive you." Jensen felt the anger welling up inside of him like a raging fire. The same anger that had overtaken him so long ago to take down the Destroyer. He began to raise his energy letting the anger fuel him past his limitations screaming. As his muscles began to bulge and tense as the energy exploded out of him in an all-consuming light. A giant fire of golden light with Jensen at the center. Jensen examined his body, his muscles returned to its normal mass before getting into a more savage fighting stance. Simply a silhouette as the energy died down becoming a constant aura around him revealing his confident face. The Shepherds looked on in awe, the Plegians in fear many beginning to run. The energy kicking up sand around him constantly the heat and pressure able to be felt by everyone as Gangrel backed away terrified.

The Shepherds could feel the pressure of the energy. For once they could measure the depth of the power Jensen possessed and the Soldiers could too. Some called out that this had to be the Bogeyman. Chrom had an iota of fear wondering if this could lead to something worse.

"Jensen? Are you all right still?" Robin called out echoing Chrom's thoughts

"Oh, i'm more than good… in fact I'm very good one might even say **great**!" Jensen said aggression becoming apparent in his voice.

"Do you seriously think one man can change the world?" Gangrel said beginning to laugh again "You might just be crazier than me."

Jensen closed the distance between himself in Gangrel in seconds. The Shepherds could only see him slide forward nothing moving as dents began to appear in the Mad Kings armor as he backpedaled from a great degree of force. Before Jensen flipped kicking Gangrel in the chin and began to float in air and flying forward to knee Gangrel in the head his jaw breaking and being crushed by each hit as he backed off landing raising one hand channeling an orb of energy. Gangrel charged forward with his Levin Sword crackling with what little magical energy he had left as Jensen threw the orb exploding into dust into the Kings face with no immediate damage as the sword came down on Jensen's head shattering into pieces as the Mad King began to bleed from his nose, ears and then finally his mouth and collapsed into the sand dead. The constant aura of energy died down around Jensen as the remaining soldiers surrendered.

A few weeks later, Jensen stood in the ballroom of Ylisstol Castle drinking wine. He was wearing a dress shirt, pants, and a vest. He has shed his jacket and tie a while ago finding the full suit constricting. He had undone the top button of the shirt as the other Shepherds roamed around the reception. Stalhl and Vaike piling plates high with food to the chagrin of the nobles talking with Maribelle. Tharja was clinging to Robin a little too much, her clothes inappropriate for the ceremony and Robin wearing his signature jacket over a nicer shirt. Chrom and Sumia were surrounded by many pining nobles seeking favor with the new Exalted couple as they tried to escape to talk with their friends. Jensen rolled up the cuffs of his shirt to his elbow trying to find a way to feel comfortable while still being formal enough.

"I see you're about as comfortable in this formal wear as me." Robin said Tharja still shadowing him.

"I will be honest weddings were never really my forte especially ones this extravagant." Jensen replied noticing an odd blonde girl in the crowd. Drinking some wine from his glass disappointed that his abilities didn't let him do anything besides appreciate the taste.

"You might be a bigger threat to the wine cellar than the Feroxians tonight."

"It helps that I can barely get anything more than tipsy and not for that long." Jensen said his eyes following the girl who seemed to be observing he could sense something off and familiar. Something fading about her energy.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that the war is over?" Robin inquired

"I'm thinking I might explore the world. Maybe head across the ocean." Jensen replied

"Don't get into trouble."

"We both know it seems to follow me." Jensen said as Robin moved along to talk to the Khans.

Jensen poured himself another glass of wine as he eventually was able to talk to Chrom and Sumia.

"Congratulations!" Jensen said enthusiastically shaking their hands. Sumia was eating cake with a rather sharp looking fork and knife set and Chrom seemed happy for once after Emmeryn's passing.

"Thank you!" They said almost in unison.

"So, Jensen, you planning on trying to find someone?" Chrom teased

"I can't I could change the future, I could step on a butterfly and it could end up in dolphins ruling the world." Jensen said chuckling

"Please tell me you're kidding." Sumia said legitimately worried

"Eh. Probably not. Mind you if it gets bad I will jump ship and go to another timeline." Jensen said emphasizing the joke seeing the blonde-haired girl leaving the ballroom.

"You do that, and I will kill you myself." Chrom threatened joking.

"Anywho, have fun you've got more important people than me to talk to." Jensen said waving them along. Chrom began to lead Sumia along as she tripped up on nothing losing her cake on the floor and the knife in Jensen's gut as the two caught her preventing her from hitting the floor. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Jensen said more annoyed than in pain looking at the knife pulling it out with his free hand and healing the small wound with energy and removing the stain from his white shirt. "I'm gonna make sure that healed fully." Jensen said excusing himself before they could apologize, or anyone could notice him following the girl out of the room finally realizing the energy he was sensing.

"I expected you'd be lurking around somewhere Lucina. I just didn't expect the wig." Jensen said confronting the Princess.

"I snuck in through the wall again. He really should repair it." Lucina replied a hint of contempt in her voice.

"This is about my loss of control isn't it?"

"You had to of known about it. You had issues back when we found Kjelle didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was too scared to admit anything though."

"If you lose control again you might be more of a liability than a boon. You could threaten the future just as much as Grima."

"I won't I haven't had any more episodes. No sleepwalking."

"That's good keep it that way."

"I have a trump card for Grima now."

"You got that power, again didn't you? The one you killed The Destroyer with?"

"Yes, and I think I can tap into it at will. However, I think we need to talk what the plan is for the next few years."

"I plan on looking for more of the Future Shepherds."

"Good, but I think we might be better off going to Valm and trying to delay or prevent that war."

"That will never work. Walhart already has most of Valm under his control."

"I could work with their rebellion make a better defense. Even if I can't delay or stop it, it will ensure that they can help Chrom more. If you come with me our odds will be better."

"I need to look for my friends more first."

"We can do both. We can look for the others for a year. Some might of ended up in Valm anyways."

"Meet me at the tavern in Southtown at 6PM in three months time. You should keep an eye here for a bit."

"I always intended to." Jensen said as Lucina disappeared out of the castle and back into the city.

Jensen stood alone for a moment he hated these moments he was the weakest as he felt a familiar presence in the room. One he hadn't felt in years. He saw the suited man approach him.

"Hello Gabriel." Jensen said all emotion vacant from his voice.


	15. Chapter 14 - Fear Itself

**Chapter 14 – Fear Itself**

"We need to talk." The suited man said to Jensen

"The last time I listened to you Gabriel I got killed."

"That's revisionist history, you didn't listen to me and you know it."

"You told me to be a hero!"

"And you became a showboating vigilante! I'm not here to argue."

"Then what are you here for?" Jensen demanded

"You can't keep pushing yourself like this."

"I need to get past my limits to beat Grima, the anger might not be enough."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You haven't slept in weeks."

"Why do you say you? You're a manifestation of my damaged mind."

"Yes, of yourself. I'm here to help."

"I'm staying awake to keep him from taking control."

"You're only going to make it worse. He's gaining power."

"And how do you know that?"

"Someone else tried to attack your mind after the girl."

"Who?"

"I can't tell I just know it happened."

"How so?"

"I found the purple ichor leftover. It was something evil."

"Grima?"

"Potentially. The Fell Dragon could see you as a threat."

"All the more reason we can't let him out again if he does then he will make a dangerous move."

"One more thing. In your sleep deprived state, you've managed to miss something."

"And what is that?"

"The giant well of dark magic forming on the doorstep of Ylisstol." Gabriel said before vanishing

In a forgotten catacomb in Ylisse a robed figure kneeled drawing a massive and complicated sigil that painted the walls and ceiling as he put the final addition of purple ichor coming from his finger on a large unmarked coffin. Grima rose to his feet and activated the dark magic which flowed through the room and then disappeared with the sigils. He sent in a Grimleal commander and returned to Plegia to wait for his trap to be sprung.

Jensen focused on it and decided that after the reception that he would head for it as he reentered the party as to not concern the new Exalt. He mingled around talking to guests but mostly other Shepherds the nobles reminded him too much of the people he disliked the most from his world. Eventually the party dwindled down and the Shepherds were too drunk to notice him leaving silently without a goodbye as he went to the small house Chrom had given him for his service to the country. He entered the office cluttered with books and conspiracies. Jensen materialized a heavy coat putting some heavier armor than normal on his legs and shoulders and a leather gauntlet over his forearms. He tucked a metal device in each one. He reluctantly took a pistol and strapped it to his waist as well as a scabbard for his sword. He reluctantly took his old helmet collecting dust and turned it on. Seeing the screen illuminate on the inside with a heads-up display showing information a little confused by the environment but still functional. He dissolved it into energy and kept it at the ready so that in case he needed it. Then he evaporated entirely into energy heading to the source of the dark magic.

In the moonless night Jensen appeared in front of the newly opened cave as he slid down the fresh dug mud. Hastily made wooden supports holding up a tunnel as he travelled through it eventually reaching a muddy marble entrance to the catacombs as he entered fire illuminating the long-abandoned tunnels as he travelled through his heart began to sink as he got closer and closer to the source.

Grima sensed the dark magic beginning to activate as his prey entered the crypt. As he willed his presence into his subject having control over his body and senses. None of his own power would be necessary for this. Regardless of the result of this trap, it would at least provide valuable information. As he began to see Jensen from the magic the cultist was channeling from a hidden room seeing through every line of magic.

"Hello Jensen Jones." Grima said through the magic distorting through the magic and the cultists voice.

"Uh, hi?" Jensen said looking for the voice seemingly coming from everywhere. "You seem to know me. Have we met?"

"Multiple times, however this time it's on my turf."

"So, I take it this was a trap?"

"And you've sprung it gloriously."

"Too scared to face me yourself Fell Dragon?"

"Well that wouldn't be prudent provided I don't have my physical body yet. However, my cultists spells are more than enough to allow me to speak to you."

"Don't like me interfering with your plans? I get that a lot. Please don't tell me you're gonna start monologuing."

"That's far below a divine like myself."

"You see God Complex was gonna be my second guess."

"I am a God."

"Keep telling yourself that. So, what's the trap? Gonna bury me alive?"

"Think of it as your own personal Hell."

The sigils began to glow briefly before the catacomb melted away and a war-torn landscape appeared that was all too familiar to Jensen.

"See this an old fear of yours isn't it? I've done my homework. I may have not been able to pry into your mind and soul, but your associate doesn't quite have the same defenses no matter how determined she is." Grima began to examine Jensen's fears come to life. Jensen quickly put up his helmet as dark energy began to swirl and coalesce into a man far too familiar.

"This spell goes off my fear doesn't it? I'm over this." Jensen said as the Destroyer formed before him.

"You couldn't save anyone." The Destroyer said Grima's voice intertwining with his.

Jensen screamed in anger as he began to rush the Destroyer energy crackling around him on the borderline of consuming him again as he began to tear apart the Destroyer dissolving into clouds of magic.

"Oh, you will have to do better than that." The Destroyer said reappearing behind Jensen. "After all you won't be able save any world with that power."

"Maybe not Victor. However, I've come to terms with my failures. There was only so much I could do. Unlike you who took the easy way. You decided that it was easier to rule than to try to fix the problems our world had." Jensen said beginning to turn the tables

"You will die again. And again. Until you finally understand that the only way the world can survive is to return to when things were easier." The Destroyer said charging at Jensen who kicked him in the chest the figure remaining solid. Before beginning a flurry of strong blows.

"You don't understand that I'm not scared of you anymore. You pine for impossible goals and it cost you everything." Jensen said as The Destroyer and the city vanished.

"Oh, good job." Grima said sarcastically "I suspected you would defeat him after all old fears are the weakest. Let's see how you deal with something a little fresher." He continued as the catacomb turned into a familiar desert the same place where Emmeryn had fallen as a new figure began to form.

"You think I'm scared of Gangrel?" Jensen said laughing assuming who he was gonna see.

"No. I don't." Grima said as the form solidified into The Echo and the desert turned to black void with only the two standing there.

Jensen landed the first punch he could feel how cold the helmet was.

"That's what you're in for Roomie sure you don't wanna vacate?"

"Vacate? Who do you think I am? I am a part of you Jensen Jones. Mind. Body. And Soul. Why bother fighting me? Eventually no matter how hard you hide from me, you will eventually become me."

"I've got no need to hide. I'm stronger than you think." Jensen said calming himself his energy beginning to flow more naturally and at a great power. As he began to attack The Echo with precision until there was nothing left, and the stone catacomb returned.

"I gotta say I'm loving this therapy session Grima. Conquering all my inner demons."

"We've still got one more to go. Future."

"Oh, it's gonna be a big dragon isn't it?" Jensen said as a massive figure began to form as the room shifted to a mountain.

"For your feeble mind. Yes, it is a big dragon."

"You're gonna get a front row seat to the sneak peek of how I'm gonna kill you. I've got something special for you." Jensen said letting his energy consume him as the Fell Dragon began to appear bearing down on him.

"You will die trying!" Grima said his voice true as the monstrous dragon moved in to consume Jensen. He leaped up into the air energy begin to crackle around him as he knocked back by Grima's horns.

"Struck a nerve?" Jensen taunted as the Dragon whipped around hitting him again which Jensen pushed the appendage away. "You call that a punch you will have to do better than that." Jensen said smiling "Don't quit now. We just started as the Dragon roared charging its horn down on Jensen who screamed from the force as he was pushed to the ground his energy fulling consuming him in anger as he let himself turn into that form again to push away the horn and the Dragon back standing on the ground.

"That's it keep roaring! I'M STILL STANDING!" Jensen said taunting the dragon who began to bear down on him again as Jensen smiled subtly. As an appendage came down to strike him again with full force.

"Come on." Jensen said before leaping over the tendril reaching his arm forward as a grapple line shot out of his gauntlet embedding itself into the dragons flesh pulling Jensen into it as he charged his energy as much as he could.

"DRAGON SLAYER!" Jensen screamed as helet out a flash of blinding light as a beam shot through Grima's body Jensen slashing at the beasts' tendrils as golden fire ensnared the massive creature forcing it's maw open as Jensen appeared fully charging a massive beam of golden energy lighting shooting out of his hands as the beam fired tearing the illusion to shreds as the catacombs returned to normal and all the voices were gone.

Jensen panted the strain both mental and physical of this trial taking its toll he'd survived the trap meant to end him and he began to laugh before vanishing and retreating away.

"So, did it work?" The cultist asked

"Yes... it did this should be enough power and fear. It will take a while but time is a resource I have an abundance of." Grima said appearing

"What exactly was this for?" The cultist continued with curiosity

"I need a specific tool to deal with Jensen. A monster, no a demon. However, just that won't be enough he needed enough power to stand a chance and his display was ample to make what I sought: a new Deadlord."

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long and is still short I've been busy, and it took five revisions, I was trying to figure out if I was going to do this cave chapter before or after the new Deadlord but I figured it actually made more sense to be what caused it. So, who do you think is the new Deadlord?**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Demon King

**Chapter 15 – The Demon King**

Grima sat in the crypt meditating. Focusing his mind channeling dark magic into a sarcophagus. Cobwebs lining the walls as he sat completely motionless. This Deadlord he figured would be different the source of power was unconventional after all. Jensen's fear was helpful, but it was the surge of energy Grima needed to make a Deadlord at this time. His own power was better conserved so that when he needed to use it he had a much as possible even if he didn't complete the resurrection before then it'd be more than enough to dispatch of the interlopers. Jensen was proving to have more cracks then he'd let on. These illusions were more designed to anger him than make him afraid and he was still shaken from it. Slowly the coffin began to shake stone falling apart as it crumbled to dust leaving only a pale corpse. The corpse began to turn brighter looking more alive but still quite pale.

"Rise Demon King. Rise. And. Serve." Grima commanded purple magic bring the form to its knees

"Who are you?" a gravelly voice asked through gritted teeth

"Your new master, do as I command, and you shall gain back your free will." Grima said exercising his will on the Deadlord.

"And what is it that you want me to do."

"Kill Jensen Jones, and sow chaos across Ylisse." Grima said casting a spell to show the figure Jensen Jones and his abilities.

"I can do that…"

"You might find yourself with more abilities than you did when you were well alive."

"I don't even need them. He's a rank amateur."

"The one who killed you thought the same, don't make the same mistake he did."

The figure began to walk away in his tattered regal clothes before turning around.

"Oh, you don't mind if I have a little fun with them first?"

"Do as you please, I don't micromanage."

The figure stepped out of the crypt onto the grassy field breathing in the cool refreshing fall air.

"Long live the King." He said to himself

Jensen stood in a party talking to some nobles. Chrom needed a Shepherd representative at this party to make sure talks between the lords ran smoothly. Jensen didn't care for the politics; however, the food was good, and no one was causing any problems. He was wearing dress pants, a dress shirt, and a vest. He watched as different nobles walked around mingling but one figure began to catch his eye. He worse a dark grey, almost black, cloak and had blueish grey hair. His skin was remarkably pale, and he began to walk to him through the crowd but lost him entirely. He stopped turning looking in every direction for any clue of the man.

"Looking for someone?" a voice meticulous responded dangerously close to his throat causing Jensen to jump in shock turning to see the man he was searching for him.

"No, I thought I saw a mouse." Jensen said regaining his composure.

"Scared of them? You seem a little jumpy." The man asked feigning concern with a mocking tone.

"More so worried someone else is."

"Ah, that makes sense. Oh, now where are my manners I am Aes, and you are?"

"Jensen, Jensen Jones. I'm not familiar with you what town to do preside over?"

"I'm retired, I am here to view how my successor is doing when not under my keen eye. So, don't tell him I'm here. I am familiar with you however, the slayer of the Mad King. You know he killed two exalts?"

"I was only familiar with the more recent one. What other Exalt?"

"He killed Chrom's father, he was captured as a soldier. Dark magic drove him mad and, in his escape, he stabbed him through the heart."

Chills ran through Jensen's spine. This man put him on edge. His voice was unnatural. His skin almost sickly yet he carried himself with such vigor and strength.

"You best leave, don't want your protégé to see you." Jensen said smiling his voice however wavering motioning to the door and looking away for a moment and when returning the man Aes gone. "That was strange." Jensen said to nobody

Hours later, the banquet was over. Jensen had to intervene at a few key moments distracting them with light shows. He walked back through Ylisstol to the small house Chrom had provided him, an old guard barracks that was long replaced the building still standing. He was walking down alleyways trying to shake the feeling that he was being watched and followed. The walls seemed to be staring at him as he became more paranoid. Moving quicker and brisker, hearing skittering like small animals. The wind becoming deathly still. Jensen quacking surged up to the rooftops suddenly looking around his hand channeling light like a spotlight trying to discretely spot something. He felt a shadow looming over him turning around flashing the light in that direction seeing nothing. He tried to sense energy but couldn't focus enough, his paranoia getting the better of him.

He closed his eyes to focus and felt a sharp pain in his chest as a fist connected sending him off the rooftop crashing through wooden supports and onto the hard stone road. As he finally sensed a presence at the end of the alley and then felt a rush of wind as the figure grabbed him by his vest pulling him close. Jensen saw a demonic mask on the man's face, like one you'd find at a carnival except twisted and somehow creepier. The cloak was all too familiar he had just seen in a couple of hours ago. Jensen pushed himself off the figure not holding on very tightly. He got into a fighting stance then felt the wind again as the masked man punched him in the nose hard enough to send him stepping backwards to maintain is footing. The figure remained still but now perched, clawing into a wall staring at him still. Jensen felt something warm running down his mouth as he took his hand and rubbed it above his lip looking at it, seeing his own blood. His eyes widening in shock at how easily he had drawn blood, beginning to feel an iota of fear. He began to let energy flow through him as he raised his hands up in a guard waiting for the next attack.

"Tell me." The Demon said sternly "Do people from out of this realm experience fear?"

"Not from clowns like you. Actually, I take that back clowns are scary as hell."

The demon lunged at Jensen who saw it this time leaping back and beginning to throw punches each one dodged or blocked with apparent ease.

"You can't win. I am invincible and cannot be defeating." The Demon taunted stepping backwards

"HOW ABOUT THIS PART?!" Jensen asked surging above the Demon a ball of light in his hand which he unleashed in the face of Demon causing dust to be shot everywhere Jensen smiled a little before seeing a hand reach out grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall. Then he a rush of air and brick upwards as the Demon leaped high into the air throwing him onto the roof and tumbling backwards. Jensen got back up his whole-body sore unleashing his energy fully through anger. Rushing at the Demon who deflected each hit.

"Please, your anger is a sign of an amateur. Each strike is telegraphed and predictable it doesn't matter how much force and speed you have." He said before landing a sharp strike into Jensen's shoulder with unnatural claws which burned with dark magic. As Jensen calmed his energy down.

"Then I guess I will have to beat you the old-fashioned way." Jensen said rushing at him again to no success.

"You just don't learn, do you?" The Demon said running forward grabbing Jensen and running and leaping across the rooftops running him through chimneys battering him more. Jensen stood up throwing a punch that was sluggish and the demon side stepping and punching him in the side of the gut causing him to spit up blood. He threw another punch and was rewarded with a sharp knee to the chest. Hunched over Jensen weakly began to talk winded.

"I know who you are…"

"I don't care." Aes responded dropping the mask crushing it in his hands "No one will believe I'm back."

The figure grabbed Jensen by the neck lifting him up sprouting claws from his finger tips and running them into Jensen's chest causing him to scream in agony who resisted trying to strike at his arms.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you… yet. You haven't suffered enough. You crossed me Jensen Jones. You are at fault for the death of my daughter and that is one sin I cannot forgive."

Jensen's eyes began to change to a steely blue.

"Oh yes, come and play Echo I'd love to punish you as well. As you also carried the laurels you too will share the blame."

Jensen's eyes turned back to normal as he resisted remembering his promise.

"Oh, is he holding you back. Guess I will have to torment you a little more. However, I will save that for another night. Now is simply the time for more pain."

Jensen felt air rushing around him as Aes lept high in the air he could see Castle Ylisstol and then he could see it getting closer and closer as the Demon King threw him. Jensen's winced this was going to hurt, a lot. As he focused his energy on defense.

Chrom slept peacefully in the royal chambers. Sumia peacefully next to him as he was abruptly brought out of a rather pleasant dream by the castle shaking and rumbling as something crashed through. Chrom quickly ran out pulling out pajamas as he could see guards running to a hole above the throne room. He could see the moonlight shining through as Robin ran out of his chambers as well. Other Shepherds rushing through and looking down the pit with a familiar look of shock seeing Jensen in the rubble of the Exalted throne. A spiderweb of blood around him as he struggled to breath covered in claw mark his face a bloody pulp. Chrom rushed down the stairs putting his finger to Jensen's neck to check for a pulse finding it and weak breaths.

Chrom turned to the Shepherds "Someone get Lissa and the clerics he's ali-"

Jensen shot forward grabbing Chrom his eyes full of fear.

"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK!"

"Jensen! Who is back? Grima?" Chrom asked shocked as blood smeared his clothes

"No, your Father. He's back and he's trying to kill us all." Jensen said before collapsing unconscious.


End file.
